Silence is a scary sound
by Smut.Princess
Summary: Bella and Edward has the same fear but Edwards caused him to be a mute BxE AH Rated M For Language.
1. Chapter 1: New Year, Same Friends

**Silence is a Scary Sound**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N :- Okay I know you all wondering whats going on with the classes so i will clear this up before this gets posted, Im a scottish person so the schools here are different from the schools in America, I am a Twifan but this is AH which meants I can play about with it, anyway Im not too sure about the way the school scheduals go so im going to do it the way I know them.**

**Disclaimer - I dont own twilight but if I did Edward would never be in any other fictions but mine. **

Key :- underline - Quotes from the books

_**italics and bold**_ - Writing on paper

**bold** - Text message

_Italics_ - Sign language.

**Ideally I would like you all to read this in half format its better.**

**Chapter 1: New Year, Same Friends**

**Bellas P.O.V**

Forks . . . What a really dull place if only the population realise that. Im Isabella Swan, Im one of these towns people, I've lived here since I was born, My mother died after giving birth to me and my father raised me, My father is Charlie Swan he is the Chief of the police here in this small town. We live in this quaint town house, About three days ago I begged Charlie to let us both switch rooms and get a small bathroom installed in one of the walk in cupboards in the room, He agreed only in the condition that I payed for the labour so we switched rooms, I have been working meanial jobs since I turned 14 for my college fund, but I'm planning on going to college in Seattle, so its not a big Ivy league college. Charlie doesnt know this and he wont know untill I get my acceptance letter in, I did apply for ivy league colleges and other communial colleges just to keep him off my back.

Dear Journal

Well its the second day back and I got up on time, Today I am not going to be late again, but atleast Mrs Cope understood my latness and knows about the accident along with the other teachers, but the school population doesnt know, Not much to report on the Episode front, laters.

I closed my journal and put it away and started to tie my laces.

"Isabella Swan your going to be late again." Charlie shouts

"I'm up and showered Dad I'm just tying my shoes and I'll be out of here" I called back.

Charlie worries about me too much, Its his day off so hes being time keeper, the reason I was late yesterday was we were swapping rooms and my bed wasnt co-operating what a way to start the senior year. So I made do with the floor, which reminds me I'll ask Charlie if he could put my bed up and I'll make him some of my famous lasang to keep him sweet, I finished my second lace and grabbed my coat and ran down the stairs, grabbed my backpack

"Dad could you try and assemble my bed, I had to sleep on the floor again last night and my back is very sore." I asked

"Of course Bells" Charlie answered, He leaned back on his recliner. "Im taking Evelyn to Dinner this evening so just make yourself something" He added

Evelyn is dads girlfriend, she has a son Emmett, they have been dating for 3 years, I cant wait for the day dad tells me shes moving in, Emmett is always been a big brother to me, although were the same age.

"Okay DAD" I called back and I ran out of the door and patted old reds hood, she broke down at the end of junior year and she was beyond repairable, so Charlie helped me pick out a new car and were making payments, Charlie and alternates on who pays, So now I drive a red Volvo, the red is in memory of old red. I drove to school in the nice rainstorm, I pulled into my usual parking space next to Angelas car and a silver Volvo, whos copying mme now . . .

"Moring Bella" Angela said as I got out of my car and stumbled.

"Morning Ange" I replied.

"We have two new students today" She informed me.

"Let me guess Jessica" I asked

"Dont you know it" Angela said as we walked towards English.

"Bella, Mrs Cope wants you" Mike called.

"Can you let Mr Brown know that I'm at the office." I said to Angela

"Sure" Angela answered

"Thanks" I said and went down to the office.

I walked in the door and seen the two new kids sitting in the chairs one was a girl with short black pixie like hair, the other was a guy with Bronze unruly hair it looks as if he just ran his fingers through it, they both looked at me the girl had butterscotch brown eyes the guy had emrald green eyes both sets of eyes are really peircing.

"Oh Isabella I was about call for you over the PA" Mrs Cope said

"Mike Newton caught up with me before I went into English." I said

"Very nice kid, I have two new students here and they have the exact same schedule as you so do you" Mrs Cope said and handed me there schedules

Higher English - Mr Brown

Higher Maths - Mrs McClure

Advanced Biology - Mrs Goodwin

Advance Art & Design - Mr Campbell

Higher German - Mrs Strudel

Compulsery Gym - Mr Innes

I noticed gym was on it and turned back round.

"Mrs Cope, I dont take gym anymore remember" I said trying not to go into too much detail Infront of Alice and Edward.

"I remember dear but can you show them to the hall and I write you a pass for the whole week explaining your lateness to your study hall teacher." Mrs Cope replied.

"Thanks" I said to Mrs Cope

Mrs Cope nodded and I turned to the two new students.

"Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen" I said.

Both students looked up, I handed them there Scheduals and maps not that the need them as I'm there tour guide.

"Im Isabella Swan, BUT Please call me Bella, I'll be showing you around and youll be in my classes apart from Gym, I have study hall." I informed them

"Hi Bella, Im Alice as you know, this is my twin brother Edward." the small pixie looking girl who look like she should be a Junior than a Senior, she had short spiky hair wearing this seasons hottest trend, In winter clothing.

I took her hand and ,

"Nice to meet to meet you" I said being formal, I let go of Pixies hand and stuck it out to Edward, He looked at is as if his sister had gems so I stuck one up at him and took my hand sanitiser out my pocket and squirted some on my hand and cleaned them, then I stuck It back out, He took it and shook it.

"Here you got Bella dear a slip for your lateness for English and a slip for Study hall all week." Mrs Cope said

I took the slip and nodded my head a thanks.

"I'll show you to your lockers after English" I said "Follow me" I said and walked out of the offiice.

"So Bella, Is there any great shoping malls here in Forks ?" Alice asked

"Sorry Alice theres not, the nearest mall is in Port Angeles." I said.

"Wheres that ?" Alice asked

"I'll show sometime this week" I offered.

"Would you ?" Alice asked.

"Sure" I said "I'll bring Rose with me, is that okay" I said.

"Yeah" Alice said.

Edward was still walking behind and I turned round to speak to him.

"So Edward where did you both moved from ?" I asked, I gave Alice 'If you answer' look.

Edward looked really uncomfortable.

"So . . ." I said, Im not really an impatient person but this is wrong ignoring me.

"Bella I'm sorry Edward became mute when we turned ten years old" Alice said

Now I feel like a dumb ass "Sorry guys, Put a sign on me and call me stupid" I said

"Dont worry Bella all the teachers know" Alice said "And he has a phobia of germed hands, Its not OCD as our dad says it happened when he stopped talking" She continued

"Its fine, you dont need to tell me your lifes story" I said, I opened the door and let the guys

"Nice to grace us with your presense Miss Swan" Mr Brown said.

I Handed him the notes from Mrs Cope for Edward Alice and I.

"Thats fine Miss Swan" Mr Brown said "Miss Cullen next to Miss Weber, Mr Cullen to Miss Swan, we are discussing wheather Heathcliff and Cathy should be catagorised in famous couples" He said , I took my seat and Edward sat next to me and took out his notebook.

"Well Mr Brown, I think they do, they have a sadistic relationship, there Love is still there even thought they did all those things." I said

Edward raised his hand and Handed a sheet out.

"Miss Swan can you read his opinion out please" Mr Brodwn said.

I looked at the sheet it wasnt a long sentence , I cleared my throat I feel wrong reading this out loud. "The characters are ghastly people who ruin each others lives, I dont know why they should be ranked up with couples like Romeo and Juliet or Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy, It isnt a love story, It's a hate story" I read out ,

"Can I make an arguement with that" I said giving Edward his sheet, he scribbled on the sheet and handed me the sheet

"What is it that appeals to you ?" I read before stating me claim. I took a sigh, Great

"I dont know really its something about about ineveitability. How nothing can keep them apart -- not her selfishness, or his Evil, Or even death in the end . . ." I said.

I turned to Edward Triuphant on my debate, He looked very thoughtful, then after a moment to went to his sheet and wrote down, and handed it to me, I read it then out loud

"I think it would be a better story if either of them had one redeeming quality" Edward wrote.

"I think thats the point , Their love IS there only redeeming quality" I said, Edward smiled and wrote down on his sheet.

"Touché" I read out.

"Well done Miss Swan you took inititive and followed your argument through and to you Mr Cullen questioning her theory" Mr Brown said. "Now who Disagrees with Miss Swans Opinion ?" Mr Brown questioned as soon as Someone raises their hand the bell went. "Homework read Wuthering heights and write a paper on Cathy and Heathcliffs relationship" Mr Brown called when everyone was packing up.

"Wow Bella you show Edward up" Alice said coming to my desk

"Bella see you at lunch Im Going to Intermediate 2 Maths" Angela said

"Sure save 3 seats, Let Em, Jazz and Rose know and get Em to get my usual" I said knowing ill be late at the table.

"Sure, does you both have a prefered lunch, today is peperoni pizza or you can get a salad." Angela asked the Cullens as we walked towards Ange's Maths class.

"Pizza would do Me fine, Edward pizza okay for you" Alice said

Edward nodded.

"Great, pay Emmett when you get there" Angela said "Ciao" She said going in here class.

I took Alice and Edward to Higher Maths, I handed Mrs McClure Edward and Alice's Passes.

"Okay Mr Cullen take your seat next to Miss Swan, Miss Cullen next to Lauren Mallroy" Mrs McClure

"Mrs McClure Laren transfered last week to Intermediate 2 Math" I said

"So she did, Along with Jessica, Sit infront of Miss Swan and Mr Cullen next to Mike Newton" Mrs McClure said

| rolled my eyes, yes im glad not to sit next to Mike anymore, But I think the teachers know my understanding of Edward, But why split them up though thats what I dont get, I seen a sheet of paper infront of me.

_**What are you thinking so hard about ?**_

I smiles and scribled down

_**Why the teachers split you and Alice up ?**_

I Passed the paper back while working on our assinment.I got the peice of paper back and read it.

_**I don't know, In chicargo We were allowed to be next one another, becasue Alice was the only one that knows of my scilence. **_

_**Im sorry about that, Alice didnt need to tell me about your condition, Im a very friendly person I like to get to know everyone even though there an ass sometimes for example Mike Newton , I hope he doesnt bother Alice or Ill get my big brother on him once again.**_

I passed the sheet back.

"What is the answer to question 2 Miss Swan ?" Mrs McClure asked

"Negative one" I answered.

"Do you have that answer Mr Cullen" Mrs McClure asked

Edward passed me his work sheet, I looked at the sheet and looked at the answer Negative one

"Yes Miss he has negative one on his work sheet" I said.

"Miss, thats two classes Bella has read from The new guys sheet, does he not have a voice" Mike said, what an ass.

"Im aware of that Mr Newton" Mrs McClure said and winked at Edward.

I seen the sheet where we having our conversation on next to me.

_**Who is your Big Brother ?**_

_**Dont worry, Alice is my crutch as you say, shes the one I only allow to tell people im mute. **_

_**But the more I'm getting to know you, you can be my other crutch some day.**_

I smiled, the bell rang letting us know its the end of the lesson, I packed away my stuff and turned to Edward.

"Emmett McCarty is my big brother, well technally were the same age, and his mum is dating my day so techinally were step siblings" I answered the question.

"Im never sitting next to that boy again ugh !" Alice said.

"Mike annoying you" I asked, soon as I asked Mike draped his arm around Alice, Edward looked as if he wanted to rip Mikes arm off him.

"So sweetness you ditching Bella and sitting with us at lunch" Mike said.

"Yeah get Alice to ditch Bella, sister to the one and only captain of your soccer team, have fun explaining why you dont have balls to you future wife." I said

"Pft Emmett wont say anything, I'm Untouchable" Mike said

"Do you think Emmett will care, Charlie wouldnt dare arrest Emmett, And anyway, thought you got kicked off the soccer team this term due to poor attendance and bad skills" I said.

Mike turned to Alice "Come on babe you dont need her" he said.

I stormed up to Mike and took his arm off of Alice and stared him down.

"Listen Newton im not the only girl who thinks that." I said and took Alice and Edward out the class, we had fifteen minutes to gather thoughts and change our books.

"You okay Alice" I asked

"Yeah" Alice said still having shock in her eyes

"Sorry to scare you Alice" I mumbled

"Its not fear Bella is Shock, you know how to kick men down with words" Alice said.

"Thanks" I said walking down a hall.

"Where are we going ?" Alice asked

"To your lockers so you can lighter your bags, then Ill take you both to Biology." I said

I stopped at my locker , I opened it and took out my Biolgy book and My Sketch book, and dumped my maths book in my locker, I closed my locker and walked further down and stood at Alice and Edwards new lockers.

"Here we are" I said.

I turned to Edward.

"You holding up" I said and gave him a reasuring smile.

Edward nodded, he took his bag off of his shoulders and placed each items out his bag and set them in his locker.

"Are you ready ?" I asked

Edward nodded

"Yeah" Alice answered

I took Alice and Edward to Biology. I handed Mrs goodwin the Slips.

"Mr Cullen with Miss Swan , Miss Cullen with Miss Stanley" she said.

Edward took his paper out to start talking to me again.

"Today were working on the phases od mitosis once again, Please check and lable each slide." Mrs Goodwin set out.

"You Write down what you think it is on a peice of paper and ill do the same and well compare answers" I said to Edward

Edward wrote on a peice of paper.

_**Sure**_

I took it and read the peice of paper.

"Good" I said , I slid the first slide in the mircroscope, I looked in the microscope and it was Prophase. I worte it on a peice of paper separate from our conversation paper, I passed the mircroscope to Edward, I get it back and I slid in slide 2, I identified it as Metaphase , I wrote it under Prophase, I passed the scope to Edward, I seen out conversation paper next to me.

_**Is Emmett really the captain of the soccer team ? **_

_**Are you sure your friends dont mind us aswell ?**_

_**Thanks for removing Newtons arm off of Alice, Is he always a perv ?**_

I answered back

_**Yeah he is, Do you play any sports ?**_

_**Ofcourse they wont mind .**_

_**Yeah Newton is a big perv he thinks he can get any woman in this year.**_

I handed the sheet back and slide that last slide in the microscope, I identified it as Anaphase and wrote it down on the sheet, I passed the scop to Edward and I seen the paper back.

_**Yeah I was the in the babseball team at my last school, I was a outfielder.**_

I answered back.

_**Emmett likes playing baseball, Outfielder isnt much of a role, but i understand why you got that job but i bet you would make a good, short stop or pitcher.**_

I passed the note back.

"Should we compare answers ?" I asked

Edward nodded.

"For number 1 I got Prophase" I said.

Edward nodded .

"For 2 I got Metaphase" I said

Edward nodded in agreement

"Lastly Anaphase" I said

Edward nodded again, I took the slides and put them in a row in the order we did them , Edward wrote the answers on the sheet.

"Right class, I will be around and check your answers" Mrs Goodwin said.

I seen our conversation sheet next to me.

_**Outfielder is the only role without talking being involved and I am a good batter aswell.**_

I answered back.

_**Couldn't you be a desinated hitter then **_

Edward scribbled his answer down.

_**Yeah they thought about it but they thought they need me to talk to communicate with my team mates, but I know i didnt need to.**_

_**How do you know so much about baseball ?**_

I smiled at the question.

"Ah Miss Swan" Mrs Goodwin said.

I handed Mrs Goodwin the sheet which Edward written out.

"Well done Miss Swan and you Mr Cullen" she said and took the sheet with her.

I took the sheet out and answered Edwards question.

_**Thats a load of bull, **_

_**I know so much because my dad brought me up around baseball my favourate team is the Mariners, I cant wait for the season to start.**_

I handed the sheet to Edward, he read my answer and shook his head. The bell went before Edward answered, We Packed up.

"Thats was awful" Alice whined.

"I found it not too bad" I said

"What about you Edward ?" Alice asked,

Edward did something with his hands what was that. Alice looked at my confused face.

"Oh since Edward wont talk, we as a family thought it would be easier for us all to learn sign language so Edward can communicate with us without carrying paper and a pen with him." Alice said

"Oh, thats good though, Do you use it to have your own private conversation ?" I asked

"Days when we both need to really talk things out" Alice said, she seemed hessitant I didnt want to push it out of her

"Thats good" I said, I took them both to Art, Mr Campbell is very camp, he loves his pupils who are very creative.

"Good afternoon class, Today were doing partner portraits and the 2 new pupils will be seated aswell, So Miss Swan with Mr Cullen, Miss Cullen with Miss Scott, I dont want an exact replica, I would like what you see in them." Mr Campbell said.

This is going to be good, I like drawing it is a very calming. this hour is very calming no speaking, I occationally looked at Edward just to see what i can see in him.

I was too busy shading in what my repisitation of Edward is when Mr Campbell spoke up.

"Now Class give your partner the picture you drew of them" He said

What he never does this usually he collects them and then give his best interpritation of what you thought, I reluctantly gave Edward my sketch Edward gave me his along with a note on front of it.

_**This is the best I can get you, dont be offended please, Sorry about dropping that I know sign language, I should have told you I didnt know if you knew it or not, Alice and I like to have private conversations**_

_**On a lighter note when you concentrate you bite your lip. **_

I sat the note on the table and looked at the sketch, My eyes say hurt, my features say angry. How could he see through my sheild, the only person who knows my hurt and anger was Emmett he used to feel the way im feeling right now, I cant let go what happened that night it was all my fault, If got my truck checked out it wouldnt have happened. my shoulder was tapped Alice with there with Edward, Edwards handed were going frantic.

"Edward didnt have the paitience to write right now so he asked me to translate" Alice said

Edwards hands went again then held up the portrait

"He says that you got his hurt and pain right, he asks how did you guess it right." Alice said.

I looked up with the traitor tears coming down my face. I shrugged my shoulders, I wiped the tears with back my hand.

"I dont know, I was always told I was an open book" I said holding my portrait up.

The bell went off, Edward hands went once again to Alice.

"Hes asking if your okay" Alice said "I would like to know aswell" she added

"Im fine, you caught me off gaurd thats all" I said.

"Lets get us to lunch" Alice said

I took them to the cafeteria, I took them to my table.

"Squirt" I heard

"Emmy-Bear" I said and I was lifted into the air and got the air took out of me. "Em . . . Cant . . . Breath" I tried to say

"Sorry squirt" Emmett said and put me down

"Guys I like you to meet Edward and Alice Cullen, Edward, Alice this is my gang, Emmett was the guy cutting off my air, cute blonde is Rosalie Emmetts girlfriend, and the tall blonde dude is Jasper, Rose's Brother." I said introducting the gang I seen my salad and pizza on the table with Alice and Edwards lunch. "How much do I owe you Emmy-Bear." I asked.

"Nothing squirt, you both dare ask either, when Ange gave me your order in maths and told me you had the pleasure of meeting the 2 new students its an Emmett style welcome, Oh Ange said shell see you in Class after lunch her and Ben had to do something" Emmett said , that guy can confuse the shit out of you.

"Thank you Emmett, Edward and I both thank you" Alice said sitting down next to Jazz.

"Jazz you still owe me a game" I said .

"Dont remind me" Jasper said and groaned

"Game of what ?"Alice asked

"We play one on one baseball, Jasper had the flu last week and got out of playing me" I said, I may not be able to walk across flat surfaces without falling but i can play a mean game of ball.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, It was Edward, he held a sheet out to me.

_**You play ball ? **_

I smiled at his shock, I turned to answer him, "Yeah the only game I can play well not play, I can only bat really, Im not to strain my knees and back with running" I said.

"Yeah Bella here is a great hitter, she can hit everyball, if women is allowed on a baseball and the pitcher tried to give the team a no hitter , well there in shit cos bella wouldnt allow it." Jasper said

Edward signed to Alice, Everyone sat bug eyed.

"Edward is a mute, he only talks through his hands and by writing. He has been silent since we turned ten." Alice said. "Edward wants to know why Bella cant do too much with her knees and her back" she said

Everyone eyed me, Im not ready to tell my story.

"Shes fell that much over the years and her knees and her back got the worst" Emmett said

I mouthed 'Thank you' to Emmett, Edward signed to Alice again.

"I cant ask that" Alice said.

Edward too the sheet he gave me and scribbled down a note and passed me the sheet.

_**Dont take this the wrong way . Your a clumsy girl but you can play ball like a pro, How do you do that ?**_

"Why didnt you ask it Alice, I know im a very clumsy girl, I cant walk a flat surface without falling, all I need to do to play ball is stand and swing a bat, I did used to run and everything but at the end of junior year the final fall took a toll on my knees and back , the docs told me that I can still play ball but i had to be careful and not strain my knees and back too much" I said.

Edward smiled and took the sheet and wrote something on it.

_**dont answer this or read it out loud, can we play ball sometime. **_

"Yea not problem ill take you to the lockers before class starts" I said, "Im needing to drop of my art took and pick up my German phrase book, since i have study hall i do all homwwork in there" I added " OH Emmy-Bear , I dont know if Evelyn told you this morning, her and Charlie are going to dinner tonight, So come over and I'll make us dinner" I said to Emmett taking my tray to take it to the trash, I turned around to take it.

"That would be great squirt" Emmett said.

Edward followed me doing the same.

"Is Alice coming" I asked

Edward shook his head and patted his pockets for his pen, I took one out my bag and gave it to him then my hand, he wrote on it.

_**Rosalie is in our class and said she would get us there, there talking about shopping, in port angeles.**_

"Right, Rose is a shopaholic aswell,I hate it really but I just suck it up and and bared through it " I said "Maybe I can get a break from shopping in a while, saves money on the fuel" I said.

Edward lifted my hand up and wrote under the last sentence.

_**Doesnt Rosalie drive ? **_

"She does but some days we meet up in Port Angeles." I said lying through my teeth, I hate being the passenger and I hate people being in a car with me, after junior year.

We stopped at my lockers and I took out my German book and My English stuff and disposed of my sketch book, I locked it up and took Edward to his locker.

"Why are you in German if you cant speak, Doesnt it effect your grades." I asked.

Edward took my hand .

_**I know weird, I was told even though I cant talk I have to pick a language and was given the chance to make my grade up by helping my partner by giving them advise if there wording is correct and things. **_

"I have ran out of room on my hand" I said looking at the long setence "Do you have wipes, Mine are in my locker" I asked

Edward nodded and gave me a wipe.

I cleaned my hand "Lets hope were partnered" I said "I dont need help but we can make out I do" I added.

Edward nodded and closed his locker, we headed towards the class. I walked in the class first and gave the teacher the passes and seen Alice next to Rose Chatting away.

"Miss Swan do you mind being partnered with Mr Cullen" Mrs Strudel asked

"Of course not Mrs Strudel" I said

I took my seat and Edward sat next to me.

"Güten Tag" Mrs Sturdel said starting the class.

Edward and writing notes down, I was doing the same but she was going over what we did in junior year. its good to recap.

I seen a sheet a passed to me and I read it

_**Does Mrs Strudel know her german ? **_

I smiled and wrote my answer.

_**Believe it or not she is German .**_

I passed the note back to Edward and worked on the assignment of writing an essay about summer vacation in German. Its one of the things, the rest of the class went past like a blur, the bell went I gathered my things and waited for Edward, Alice and Rose.

"Ready Bella" Rosalie said.

"Yeah !" I said putting on my best smile.

"Youve got to come shopping with us tonight" Alice said.

"Cant girls I'm making dinner for Emmy-Bear" I said

"Oh yeah we forgot that you told Emmett at lunch" Rosalie said

I walked Alice Edward and Rosalie to Gym and gave Mr Innes Edward and Alice's passes. I walked to study hall.

"Ah Miss Swan" Mr Graham said.

I passed him my pass for all week and sat on my usual seat. I took out wuthering heights and then read it within half and hour and then I wrote my essay for tomorrow. when the bell rang I left the room and walked tot he parking lot.I seen Edward and Alice and walked up to them.

"I'll meet you both here in the morning" I said .

Edwards hands went frantic, I wonder if one day I would be able to learn sign language.

"He said thats fine, asks if its okay to write to you before class" Alice said

"Sure, Im sorry if I run late me and Charlie swapped rooms the other day there and im still sorting it out, I have workers coming out on saturday doing my ensuite bathroom. but ill write to you in Biology" I said as its our first class.

I clicked to button on my car keys and my car flashed, I walked around Edward and opened the door, I got a tap on my shoulder, Edward was holding a set of keys and beeped I seen another car flashed and it was a shiny Volvo, what are the odds in that Edward has a silver volvo and I have a red volvo. I drove home and threw my bag on the couch, I went to the kitchen and took the ingredients out to make lasange for Emmetts and my dinner. My phone beeped while I was browning the mince, I left it untill I put the onions, garlic and sauce in and read the message.

**Hey squirt be at urs at 6pm at soccer pratice it was a last minute thing x Emmy-Bear**

I looked at the clock it was five to five I checked the lasange sauce it was ready, I took it off the heat and started to make the white sauce, I got the lasange tray out and sat the sheets on the botton and put a layer of lasange sauce on the sheets and spread it and I put another layer on and added the last of the sauce, spreaded it around, I added the last layer of sheets and then the white sauce. I turned all off the hobs off then took the pre grated cheese out the fridge and added the cheese on the tray of lasange, I lifted the tray and put it in the oven and set the timer to 45mins. I looked at the clock its quater past 5, I took the chance to grab a quick shower since I did all of my assignments in study hall. My phone buzzed again on the worktop.

**BELLA ! Rose and I had a good time shopping I bought you something as a thanks for showing me around, Edward asked for your mobile number because he forgot to ask you so I gave him it, See you tomorrow in the parking lot. x Alice**

Damn the pixie, I like shopping if its nessacary, but I have a feeling the pixie is unstoppable. I typed a quick reply

**You didnt have to get me anything, its a pleasure to show you and Edward about. x Bella**

I pressed send. Its too late to get a shower, I would grab one in the morning. My phone buzzed once again.

**Hey Bella, Its Edward, thank you for showing us around today, I txt my dad about you at out regular progress reports, he knows chief swan he met him today x **

I smiled and typed a reply.

**Your dad will see charlie alot, and no doubt I will meet your dad aswell as im a frequent visitor in the A & E x Bella**

I clicked send and checked the time its quater to six fifteen minutes till the lasange is ready, I made a quick salad and chunky fries and switched the fryer on.

"Squirt" I heard .

"Im in the kitchen Emmy-Bear" I said putting the chunky fries in the fryer.

"Smells good Squirt" Emmett said

I blushed as usual and got on to shaking the fries.

"Get some plates out." I asked Emmett.

Emmett went in the cupboards getting plates as I sat the fries on the paper towels to soak up most of the grease, I took the lasane tray out of the oven and cut it up. I sat a slice on one of the plates Emmett sat out and did the other with the other plate, I took the chunky fries and placed them on the plate. We sat at the table.

"The new kids are great huh" Emmett said

"They are, Edward is a good gut laugh" I said

"Hows that I mean he cant talk how could you have a good laugh with him" Emmett asked.

"We were having a paper conversation all day, In Art are we were to see the emotions beneath, Edward got it right , I was hurting and everything, Im still scarred to let anyone in, but with Edward it was easy because he never asked any questions, I hate it Emmett, I cant have anyone in my car after that night, If I just asked Jacob or Rose to look at my truck, I wouldnt have fractured my knees and dislocated 2 disks in my back , you wouldnt have been in a 4 week coma, you nearly fergot about us it was killing us all." I said and broke down right there at the kitchen table, all of a sudden I wasnt hungry.

"Squirt, It wasnt you fault the roads was slippy and you accelirator went up in smokes and all the cars thats crashed into us didnt realise your car was going on fire and you couldnt stop because of the slippery roads because your snow chains wasnt preventing it" Emmett said scooting his chair out and picked me up hugging me, I let everything out right there. Emmett sat me on his lap and kept hugging me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N Please Please R&R so I know I will continue this. **

**This Fiction will have a sequal . . .**


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings, New Friends

**Silence is a Scary Sound**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N :- Okay I know you all wondering whats going on with the classes so i will clear this up before this gets posted, Im a scottish person so the schools here are different from the schools in America, I am a Twifan but this is AH which meants I can play about with it, anyway Im not too sure about the way the school scheduals go so im going to do it the way I know them.**

**Disclaimer - I dont own twilight but if I did Edward would never be in any other fictions but mine. **

Key :- underline - Quotes from the books

_**italics and bold**_ - Writing on paper

**bold** - Text message

_Italics_ - Sign language.

**I like to thank my 2 reviewers but I cant seem to reply to your reviews sorry x**

**Chapter 2: New Beginnings, New Friends**

**Edward POV**

Forks Washinton state, Our new home, Mom was sick of city life she wanted a small town life, so dad applied to be a surgeon at a smal hospital in this small town, Alice is really excited, her and mom has been decorating the house for the past few weeks. Im Edward Cullen, Im a mute, I have been for 8 years, Doctors don't know why I stopped speaking, I do know why and I never told anyone. See Esme and Carlisle isnt our real parents there our adoptive parents, our real parents Elizabeth and Edward Sr. Masen died in a car crash 8 years ago, I was in the back seat, they were taking me to my piano lesson, then going to a dinner, Alice was at her friends house at a sleep over when it happened, I seen the truck I was too scared to say anything. So I decided if I didnt speak up for the truck coming I wont speak at all, My adoptive parent got all of us to learn sign language for me, It was really nice of them, I got so used to using it. I have been secretly playing the piano to help me remember our parents for the past 4 years, I always played it at school.

Today is Alice and I's first day at Forks high, Alice got us all up at 6am as she couldnt keep her excitement in, But Carlisle said its best we went early to get all of our scheduals, So exactally at 7:30 Alice got into her Porche, the nice car Carlisle got her for our 16ths she chose it ofcourse, I got into my Volvo C30, I cant have anyone driving me anywhere, I always walked or rode my bike, Carlisle and Esme understood my fear of being in a car with anyone else, when I learned to drive, I never take anyone in the car with me, but Alice was okay with it.

We Pull up in the empty car park and we both went to the was an old woman skttering about the office, soon as Alice and I made ourselfs present she was slightly startled.

"Morning Dears can I help you both" The woman said.

I Signed to Alice

_This woman looks crazy_

"Yes miss, were Alice and Edward Cullen, Were starting today" Alice said

"OH yes the new doctors children the deaf one and his daughter" the old woman said

I signed to Alice

_Can you please tell her Im NOT deaf, Im just a mute._

"Um miss Edward isnt deaf, hes just a mute" Alice said

"Sorry Edward, me and listening to the gossip around here, give me a moment to get your scheduals printed out" the old woman said

"Morning Mrs Cope, dad said I was to come here this morning" Some pervy looking kid coming in the office eyeing up Alice.

"Yes I did need you Mike, but as it turns out its not you im needing its Isabella Swan im needing." the old woman now we know shes Mrs Cope said.

"Okay" The perv now we know as Mike left the room.

We sat there watching Mrs Cope fighting with the computer when the door opened and in came the most beautiful girl came in the room he Chesnut brown hair bounced around her shoulders, she looked over to Alice and I with her intense Chocolate brown eyes.

Mrs Cope spun round "Oh Isabella I was about call for you over the PA"

"Mike Newton caught up with me before I went into English." the girl with the chesnut hair and Chocolate brown eyes, now we know he as Isabella. said.

"Very nice kid, I have two new students here and they have the exact same schedule as you so do you" Mrs Cope said handing Isabella our newly printed scheduals, but if this girl has the same schedual as us why do we need them, by the end of the week we would have learned them by then.

Isabella looked at our scheduals and frowned, something on them wasnt right. she turned back round

"Mrs Cope, I dont take gym anymore remember" she said, I wonder why she doent take it anymore.

"I remember dear but can you show them to the hall and I write you a pass for the whole week explaining your lateness to your study hall teacher." Mrs Cope replied.

"Thanks" Isabella said

Mrs Cope nodded to her, common curtosy, Isabella turns to Alice and I.

"Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen" she said so formally

Both Alice and I nodded, She handed us our scheduals and maps.

"Im Isabella Swan, BUT Please call me Bella, I'll be showing you around and youll be in my classes apart from Gym, I have study hall." She informed us.

"Hi Bella, Im Alice as you know, this is my twin brother Edward." Alice said Introducing us. I looked down, Im not embarrest per se about Alice doing that but I have been doing it alot when we get introduced to new people. Alice stuck her tiny out to Isabella and she took it and did a quick shake.

"Nice to meet to meet you" She said , she took her hand out of Alices and stuck it to me, Oh god she just shook Alice hand and hasnt wiped it gross, I looked at Bella and she reached in her bag and brought out a small bottle of hand sanatizer and put a drop in her hands and rubbed them. she stuck her hand back out to me and I took it and gave it a quick shake.

"Here you go Bella dear a slip for your lateness for English and a slip for Study hall all week." Mrs Cope said, Bella took the slips from Mrs Cope and nodded her head in thanks,

"I'll show you to your lockers Before lunch or before it ends" Bella said "Follow me" she said and walked out of the office, Alice and I quicky grabbed our bags and left catching up to her.

"So Bella, Is there any great shoping malls here in Forks ?" Alice asked, Does thats girl not think about anything other than Shopping more than one day.

"Sorry Alice theres not, the nearest mall is in Port Angeles." Bella said, thank you very much miss feed Alice's habit why dont you.

"Wheres that ?" Alice asked

"I'll show sometime this week" Bella

Its good Someone is holding a comfortable conversation with Alice the last school we were at everyone avoided Alice, thats why Alice started all of the shopping so someone would notice her, but no one did and its all because of me.

"Would you ?" Alice asked.

"Sure" I said "I'll bring Rose with me, is that okay" Bella said.

"Yeah" Alice said.

I kept to the back so the girls could talk, im safe here, untill Bella turned to look at me and asked "So Edward where did you both moved from ?" then she gave Alice some kind of look, I was feeling rather uncomfortable, I cant sign to her to let her know and Alice hasnt told Bella i'm mute "So . . ." she said, I looked at Alice for some help. Alice realised that I was uncomfortable

"Bella I'm sorry Edward became mute when we turned ten years old" Alice said

"Sorry guys, Put a sign on me and call me stupid" Bella said looking really sorry.

"Dont worry Bella all the teachers know" Alice said "And he has a phobia of germed hands, Its not OCD as our dad says it happened when he stopped talking" She continued, thank you Alice, thank you, shell be getting a new pair of shoes on me under $300

"Its fine, you dont need to tell me your lifes story" Bella said stopping at a door and let us in.

"Nice to grace us with your presense Miss Swan" The teacher said.

Bella handed the three slips to the teacher, I really need to look at my schedual to find his name out so I dont feel like an ass and thinking the bearded english teacher

"Thats fine Miss Swan" Bearded teacher said "Miss Cullen next to Miss Weber, Mr Cullen to Miss Swan" He said we all sat down "We are discussing wheither Heathcliff and Cathy should be catagorised in famous couples" He said

"Well Mr Brown, I think they do, they have a sadistic relationship, there Love is still there even thought they did all those things." Bella said

No way, They so dont not deserve that, I written my opinion on the page and then raised my hand up and held my sheet out.

"Miss Swan can you read his opinion out please" beardy said.

"The characters are ghastly people who ruin each others lives, I dont know why they should be ranked up with couples like Romeo and Juliet or Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy, It isnt a love story, It's a hate story" Bella read out

"Can I make an arguement with that" bella said

I got my sheet back and written a quick question. and gave it back to Bella

"What is it that appeals to you ?" Bella read out, then she sighed. "_I dont know really its something about about ineveitability. How nothing can keep them apart -- not her selfishness, or his Evil, Or even death in the end . . ._" she said.

I thought about Bellas debate, then wrote my question, and handed it to Bella.

"I think it would be a better story if either of them had one redeeming quality" Bella read out.

"I think thats the point , Their love IS there only redeeming quality" Bella said

she got me, what can i say , so I wrote down the one word that doesnt seem as defeat.

"Touché" Bella read out.

"Well done Miss Swan you took inititive and followed your argument through and to you Mr Cullen questioning her theory" Mr Beardy said. "Now who Disagrees with Miss Swans Opinion ?" Mr Beardy questioned as soon as Someone raises their hand the bell went. "Homework read Wuthering heights and write a paper on Cathy and Heathcliffs relationship" Mr Beard called when everyone was packing up, ergh do I really have to do this Essay Wuthering heaights is my least favourite novel.

"Wow Bella you showed Edward up" Alice said coming to my desk

"Bella see you at lunch Im Going to Intermediate 2 Maths" A tall Dark haired girl said

"Sure save 3 seats, Let Em, Jazz and Rose know and get Em to get my usual" Bella said, I cant expect her to sit with Alice and I at lunch but I want to know who Em, rose and Jazz is.

"Sure, does you both have a prefered lunch, today is peperoni pizza or you can get a salad." the dark ahired girl asked us as we walked her to her class, Is Bella going to let us sit with her.

"Pizza would do Me fine, Edward pizza okay for you" Alice said

I just nodded, not fussed on what I eat, I cant complain about it.

"Great pay Emmett when you get there" the dark haired girl said "Ciao" She said going in her class

We went into out class, I took a quick look at my schedual after the english class and the maths teacher is called Mrs McClure, Bella handed her the 2 passes, one for me and one fore Alice, we werent late so bella didnt need one.

"Okay Mr Cullen take your seat next to Miss Swan, Miss Cullen next to Lauren Mallroy" Mrs McClure

"Mrs McClure Laren transfered last week to Intermediate 2 Math" Bella said

"So she did, Along with Jessica, Sit infront of Miss Swan and Mr Cullen next to Mike Newton" Mrs McClure said

Bella and I sat on ours seats and Bella was really in deep in thought. I took a sheet out and wrote

_**What are you thinking so hard about ?**_

I passed it to Bella, she read it and smiled and passed it back to me it said

_**Why the teachers split you and Alice up ?**_

I answered her question

_**I don't know, In chicargo We were allowed to be next one another, becasue Alice was the only one that knows of my scilence.**_

I started on my assignment. I got the page back it said

_**Im sorry about that, Alice didnt need to tell me about your condition, Im a very friendly person I like to get to know everyone even though there an ass sometimes for example Mike Newton , I hope he doesnt bother Alice or Ill get my big brother on him once again.**_

I was snapped out of my thought with the teacher speaking up.

"What is the answer to question 2 Miss Swan ?" Mrs McClure asked

"Negative one" Bella answered.

"Do you have that answer Mr Cullen" Mrs McClure asked

I passed My work sheet, Bella looked at the answer

"Yes Miss he has negative one on his work sheet" Bella said.

"Miss, thats two classes Bella has read from The new guys sheet, does he not have a voice" Mike said

What an ass, I would use my voice just to tell him how much of an ass he is the prev.

"Im aware of that Mr Newton" Mrs McClure said and winked at Edward.

_**Who is your Big Brother ?**_

_**Dont worry, Alice is my crutch as you say, shes the one I only allow to tell people im mute. **_

_**But the more I'm getting to know you, you can be my other crutch some day.**_

I passed bella the sheet, Bella smiled at me and was about to write an answer but the bell rang to signal the end of the lesson, I packed my stuff away and Bella spoke.

"Emmett McCarty is my big brother, well technally were the same age, and his mum is dating my day so techinally were step siblings" she said answerin the question.

"Im never sitting next to that boy again ugh !" Alice said.

"Mike annoying you" Bella asked, as Alice was about to reply the perv came up and put her arms around Alice, I wanted to rip the arm off and throw it on the ground and spit on it.

"So sweetness you ditching Bella and sitting with us at lunch"The perv. Mike said.

"Yeah get Alice to ditch Bella, sister to the one and only captain of your soccer team, have fun explaining why you dont have balls to you future wife." Bella said

"Pft Emmett wont say anything, I'm Untouchable" The Perv. Mike said to Bella

"Do you think Emmett will care, Charlie wouldnt dare arrest Emmett, And anyway, thought you got kicked off the soccer team this team due to poor attendance and bad skills" Bella said.

Mike turned to Alice "Come on babe you dont need her" he said., I really want to rip his balls off.

Bella stormed up to Mike and took his arm off of Alice and stared him down, IM a little shocked at Bellas attitude. She is really up in Mikes grill

"Listen Newton im not the only girl who thinks that." Bella said and took Alice and I out the class. "You okay Alice" she asked Alice

"Yeah" Alice said still having shock in her eyes, I dont think Alice was ready for the wrath of Bella

"Sorry to scare you Alice" Bella mumbled, I think Bella is shocked she let go of her facade

"Its not fear Bella is Shock, you know how to kick men down with words" Alice said.

"Thanks" Bella said walking down a hall.

"Where are we going ?" Alice asked

"To your lockers so you can lighter your bags, then I'll take you both to Biology." Bella said, I though she was taking us before or before lunch finishes, Bella stopped at a locker that in assuming its hers and diposited a few books and picked up some books, she locked the locker and then she took us around the corner and stopped at 2 locker and there we are at our lockers,

"Here we are" Bella said."You Holding Up" She said, I swung my back pack round my front and opened my locker and deposited all my books and kept my Biolagy and Art book in my bag, I nodded in reply "Are you ready ?" she asked

I nodded again, I wish I coulld answer her, shes being really kind Alice and I

"Yeah" Alice answered

Bella took us the our Biolgy class and handed Mrs Goodwin Mine and Alice's slip

"Mr Cullen with Miss Swan , Miss Cullen with Miss Stanley" she said.

I got my Note out soon as I sat next to Bella, I feel sorry for Alice, I will be glad to give Alice the End of day report we have never been separated before.

"Today were working on the phases on mitosis once again, Please check and lable each slide." Mrs Goodwin set out.

"You Write down what you think it is on a peice of paper and ill do the same and well compare answers" Bella said to me

I wrote

_**Sure**_

I passed the note to Bella, she read it

"Good" Bella said she quickly looked in to the scope and wrote down he answer, she passed me the scope and had a look, It was Prophase, I wrote it down and passed it to bella then I wrote some questions down

_**Is Emmett really the captain of the soccer team ? **_

_**Are you sure your friends dont mind us aswell ?**_

_**Thanks for removing Newtons arm off of Alice, Is he always a perv ?**_

I Passed Her the sheet when she passed me the scope, i looked at the slid and it was Metaphase, I passed the scope back to Bella and seen bellas reply,

_**Yeah he is, Do you play any sports ?**_

_**Ofcourse they wont mind .**_

_**Yeah Newton is a big perv he thinks he can get any woman in this year.**_

I replied to the question she asked, she passed me the last slide and it was Anaphase

_**Yeah I was the in the babseball team at my last school, I was a outfielder.**_

I got the sheet back

_**Emmett likes playing baseball, Outfielder isnt much of a role, but i understand why you got that job but i bet you would make a good, short stop or pitcher.**_

I read it and mulled over her answers

"Should we compare answers ?" Bella asked

I nodded.

"For number 1 I got Prophase" Bella said.

By God she got it right , So I nodded to acknoledge I had the same answer.

"For 2 I got Metaphase" Bella said

She got it right again, I nodded again

"Lastly Anaphase" Bella said

I nodded and got the sheet and wrote the answers on it while bella was arranging the slide in order

"Right class, I will be around and check your answers" Mrs Goodwin said.

I took the sheet and answered bellas querie

_**Outfielder is the only role without talking being involved and I am a good batter aswell.**_

I passed it to Bella , she wrote a quick note down

_**Couldn't you be a desinated hitter then **_

I scribbled an answer, I want to know how did she know so much about Baseball

_**Yeah they thought about it but they thought they need me to talk to communicate with my team mates, but I know i didnt need to.**_

_**How do you know so much about baseball ?**_

I seen bella smiling at my questions

"Ah Miss Swan" Mrs Goodwin said.

Bella handed the teacher the sheet, surely she will noting I wrote the answers on the sheet

"Well done Miss Swan and you Mr Cullen" she said and took the sheet with her.

Bella scribbled on our sheet, she passed it to me

_**Thats a load of bull, I know so much because my dad brought me up around baseball my favourate team is the mariners, I cant wait for the season to start.**_

the bell went to quicky and we both packed back up in scilence its the only thing I know

"Thats was awful" Alice whined.

"I found it not too bad" Bella said

"What about you Edward ?" Alice asked,

I signed to alice

_Bella and I decided to do it ourselfs and check our answers and we got the same_

I looked at Bellas face she was really shocked , Alice notices

"Oh since Edward wont talk, we as a family thought it would be easier for us all to learn sign language so Edward can communicate with us without carrying paper and a pen with him." Alice said

"Oh, thats good though, Do you use it to have your own private conversation ?" Bella asked

"Days when we both need to reeally talk things out" Alice said

"Thats good" Bella said she took us to our art class, handed the teach our sliips

"Good afternoon class, Today were doing partner portraits and the 2 new pupils will be seated aswell, So Miss Swan with Mr Cullen, Miss Cullen with Miss Scott, I dont want an exact replica, I would like what you see in them." Mr Campbell said.

This is going to be good, I like drawing it is a very calming. this hour is very calming no speaking, I occationally looked at Bella just to see what i can see in her, I seen a lot of hurt in her ayes like shes holding a really painful memory but her facade was hard and Angry looking

I was too busy shading in what my repisitation of Bella is when Mr Campbell spoke up.

"Now Class give your partner the picture you drew of them" He said

I wrote a quick note

_**This is the best I can get you, dont be offended please, Sorry about dropping that I know sign language, I should have told you I didnt know if you knew it or not, Alice and I like to have private conversations**_

_**On a lighter note when you concentrate you bite your lip. **_

I gave Bella the drawing, Bella relucatanly gave me hers but she did, I looked at the picture, my whole face sceamed very painful memorys, secrets that are painful , I thought I had the perfect facade, while Bella was looking at hers i went to alice and tapped her shoulder. and signed to her to translate to bella . We walked to bella and i signed to Alice to tell bella what i told her.

"Edward didnt have the paitience to write right now so he asked me to translate" Alice said

I signed telling alice ask Bella,

_How did she quess my hurt and anguish ?_

"He says that you got his hurt and pain right, he asks how did you guess it right." Alice said.

Bella looked up with tears in her eyes and shrugged her shoulders and then wipped the tears with the back of her hand and sighed and replied "I dont know, I was always told I was an open book" holding her portrait up.

The bell went off, I signed to Alice

_Bella you okay ? _

"Hes asking if your okay" Alice said "I would like to know aswell" she added

"Im fine, you caught me off gaurd thats all" Bella said.

"Lets get us to lunch" Alice said

Bella took us to her table sat there was three empty seats with a tray infront of each one looked at if it would feed an army.

"Squirt" I heard Whos Squirt

"Emmy-Bear" Bella said to a big bloke and whates with the Emmy-Bear next thing I know Bella was lifted into the air . "Em . . . Cant . . . Breath" she tried to say

"Sorry squirt" Emmett said putting Bella down, Bella is Squirt, why Squirt ?

"Guys I like you to meet Edward and Alice Cullen, Edward, Alice this is my gang, Emmett was the guy cutting off my air, cute blonde is Rosalie Emmetts girlfriend, and the tall blonde dude is Jasper, Rose's Brother." Bella said introducting the gang. "How much do I owe you Emmy-Bear." She asked.

"Nothing squirt, you both dare ask either, when Ange gave me your order in maths and told me you had the pleasure of meeting the 2 new students its an Emmett style welcome, Oh Ange said shell see you in Class after lunch her and Ben had to do something" Emmett said, I was really confussed Alice just beamed

"Thank you Emmett, Edward and I both thank you" Alice said sitting down next the dude named Jasper

"Jazz you still owe me a game" Bella said .

"Dont remind me" Jasper said and groaned

"Game of what ?"Alice asked thanks Alice, I wanted to know aswell.

"We play one on one baseball, Jasper had the flu last week and got out of playing me" Bella said

I took a sheet out of my backpack and wrote

_**You play ball ? **_

I gave the sheet to Bella she read it and turned to me "Yeah the only game I can play well not play, I can only bat really, Im not to strain my knees and back with running" She said

"Yeah Bella here is a great hitter, she can hit everyball, if women is allowed on a baseball and the pitcher tried to give the team a no hitter , well there in shit cos bella wouldnt allow it." Jasper said

I was too antsy to write down so I signed to Alice asking

_why cant bella do too much with her knees and back,_

Once i finished the Gang looked at me shocked.

"Edward is a mute, he only talks through his hands and by writing. He has been silent since we turned ten." Alice said. "Edward wants to know why Bella cant do too much with her knees and her back" she said

Everyone eyed Bella it was a comfortable silence but my question was being unanswered then it was broke with someones throat clearing and answered, it was Emmett "Shes fell that much over the years and her knees and her back got the worst"

I signed to Alice again asking

_your clumsy but play ball like a pro_.

"I cant ask that" Alice said.

I took the sheet and wrote

_**Dont take this the wrong way . Your a clumsy girl but you can play ball like a pro, How do you do that ?**_

"Why didnt you ask it Alice, I know im a very clumsy girl, I cant walk a flat surface without falling, all I need to do to play ball is stand and swing a bat, I did used to run and everything but at the end of junior year the final fall took a toll on my knees and back , the docs told me that I can still play ball but i had to be careful and not strain my knees and back too much" Bella said

I smiled at Bella and wrote

_**dont answer this or read it out loud, can we play ball sometime. **_

"Yea not problem ill take you to the lockers before class starts" I said, "Im needing to drop of my art took and pick up my German phrase book, since I have study hall I do all homework in there" I added " OH Emmy-Bear , I dont know if Evelyn told you this morning, her and Charlie are going to dinner tonight, So come over and I'll make us dinner" Bella said to Emmett taking her tray to take it to the trash.

"That would be great squirt" Emmett said.

I picked my tray up and followed Bella

"Is Alice coming" Bella asked

I shook my head and patted my pockets for my pen, I must have left it at the table, Bella took one out her bag and gave it to me then her hand, I wrote on it.

_**Rosalie is in our class and said she would get us there, there talking about shopping, in port angeles.**_

"Right, Rose is a shopaholic aswell,I hate it really but I just suck it up and and bared through it " Bella said "Maybe I can get a break from shopping in a while, saves money on the fuel" She said.

I wrote another the sentence

_**Doesnt Rosalie drive ? **_

"She does but some days we meet up in Port Angeles." Bella said

We stopped at Bella locker and she took out a book and disposed of a book, she locked up and we went to my locker

"Why are you in German if you cant speak, Doesnt it effect your grades." I asked.

I wrote on Bellas hand

_**I know weird, I was told even though I cant talk I have to pick a language and was given the chance to make my grade up by helping my partner by giving them advise if there wording is correct and things. **_

"I have ran out of room on my hand," Bella said looking at the long setence " Do you have wipes, Mine are in my locker" she asked my god my kind of girl, shes very hygenic

I nodded and went in my locker to get my cleaningi wipes and handed 2 to Bella

Bell cleaned her hand "Lets hope were partnered" Bella said "I dont need help but we can make out I do" she added.

I nodded and Bella took us to class and gave Mrs Strudel our passes, I seen Rosalie talking to Alice.

"Miss Swan do you mind being partnered with Mr Cullen" Mrs Strudel asked

"Of course not Mrs Srudel" Bella said

Bella took her seat and I sat next to her.

"Güten Tag" Mrs Sturdel said starting the class.

I started writing the recap, And wrote to Bella

_**Does Mrs Strudel know her german ? **_

Bella replied

_**Believe it or not she is German .**_

I read the reply and wrote about the vacation we had in Paris this year it was Alice's choice so we put up with it well Dad and I did, I was getting into the funny part where Alice fell in a fountain because she seen a sale in a shoe shop and the Bell went off.

"Ready Bella" Rosalie said.

"Yeah !" Bella said

"Youve got to come shopping with us tonight" Alice said.

"Cant girls I'm making dinner for Emmy-Bear" Bella said

"Oh yeah we forgot that you told Emmett at lunch" Rosalie said

Bella walked Alice, Rosalie and I to Gym and gave Mr Innes our passes. she left the room to go to study hall

"Mr Cullen, I dont see why you are here, but finish the week and I'll get Mrs Cope to put you to study hall"Mr Innes said

I signed to Alice asking

_why, theres nothing wrong with my limbs I can play sports like any other person._

"Sir Edward wants to know why not he can play any sport like anyone else just because he cant speak doesnt mean the rest of him cant do anything" Alice said.

Emmett came up to us

"You coming to the field to play Ball with us Edward" He said

I signed to Alice ,

_yeah I ususally play outfielder but im a not bad batter_

"Edward said sure his usual position is out firelder but hes a not to bad of bater" Alice said

"Cool come with us, well figure out how to communicate with you on the field" Emmett said putting his arms around my shoulder and took me to the field.

"Newton outfield, Cullen short stop" Emmett said

how can I tell Emmet that how can I tell someone that I have the ball to pass it to them.

"Right guys If you see Cullen with the Ball, hold your hands out clear" Emmett said

Everybody nodded I went out tot he field with the glove Emmett gave me, I stood between second and third. Emmett was pitching, he threw a curve ball to the batter but I dont think he will hit it, I watched intently , the batter hit it and it came flying to me, i jogged back a bit and caught it.

The empire shouted out, I tossed the ball to Emmett all the other fielders cheered my catch, I nodded to them all, Gym was amazing, I caught a quite a few outs, I batted well aswell. but it finished all too soon, we were getting showered and chamged.

"Cullen dude, thats was a great game, Did you play at your last school" Emmett asked

I nodded my head and took a pen out my bag and written on my hand

_**I was the outfielder.**_

Emmett read it.

"You gotta be shitting me, your better off being a short stop" He said . Everybody agreed on Emmett confesstion, I nodded and left the locker room and met up with Alice and walked out to our cars. I seen a red Volvo Parked next to my Silver one. I seen Bella coming out of the building she was in and walked towards us

"I'll meet you both here in the morning" Bella said .

I signed to Alice asking

_if its okay to talk well write to her before class._

"He said thats fine, asks if its okay to write to you before class" Alice said

"Sure, Im sorry if I run late me and Charlie swapped rooms the other day there and im still sorting it out, I have workers coming out on saturday doing my ensuite bathroom. but ill write to you in Biology" Bella said

She clicked the button on her car keys and the red volvo flashed, she walked around me and opened the door, I tapped on Bellas shoulder, I held my keys and beeped and I showed Bella that I drove a silver Volvo. Bella got in her car and drove off, I got into my car and drove home. I pulled into the garage Alice was away shopping with Rosalie.

I went into the kitchen and seen mom preparing dinner."Hi son how was your day" she asked.

I signed to her

_it was good, we got a guide called Bella swan she allowed us to eat lunch with us_

"Bella Swan is the Chief daughter" Mom said.

I signed to mum,

_Yes shes very good, We had a good art project we were to see the inner got my inner beauty correct . I took the picture with me._

I went into my backpack and took out bella drawing.I handed it to Mom. she studied it for a while then gasped

"she has got your inner beauty correct, do you feel hurt by it" Mom asked

I signed again

_I felt like crying but I held the tears back because we were at school but I know im still holding in all the hurt from 8 years ago mom but I cant seem to let it go, all of the therapist couldnt help me mom, i think im destined to be like this._

" Do not talk like that mister Cullen it isnt your fault okay, I just hope you do snap out of it son, you have a year to figure this out, you going to dartmouth doing a major on god knows what you want to do but I know your going to be great at doing it, look how well you helped all those poeple in chicargo when you bacame nute, Edward you can live a great life you just need to stop the car crash from ruining it" Mom said.

**(A/N From here untill say is written by my little claire as she wanted a hand on writing fiction so I let her and she did a good job i wanted to keep it )**

_I know I hope I can snap out of it too, before I go to dartmouth so I can do a sports & Teaching major but if I stay mute I will just do my special needs teaching degree, either way I am going to do something worth while with my life, mute or not_.

"Well honey what ever you decide to do you know me and your father will always be proud off you in what ever you decide to with your life and we will always support you" Mom said

I signed back

_Thanks mom I love you im going to my room shout me when dinner is ready _

I got out my mobile and started to text Bella I was about too look for her number and then I thought CRAP I dont even have her number. I deleted the previous text message and re-wrote -

**Alice I am such an idiot, I forgot to ask Bella for her mobile number could you please give it too me so I can thank her for showing us around today Edward x**

i press sent and within 2 minutes had a reply it was offcourse Alice.

**Yeah sure Edward just let me text her first and let her know i gave it too you love Alice x **

I didnt have to wait very long before I had a reply from Alice

**Ok its safe to text Bella now her number is 07123456789 tell mom and dad I shouldnt be too long will be home within an hour Alice x **

I text Mom and passed on Alice's message and then I went back to texting Bella

**Hey Bella, Its Edward, thank you for showing us around today, I txt to my dad about you at regular progress reports, he knows chief swan he met him today.**

I pressed sent and waited patiently for a reply just as my mom shouted me for dinner I got a text. I dont know why but a huge smile appeared on my face and I literally flew for the mobile phone.

**Your dad will see Charlie alot, no doubt I will meet your dad aswell as im a frequent visitor in the A & E x Bella**

I proceded down the stairs into the dinning room with the same grin on my face.

"Whats got you in such a good mood" Dad asked

"Yes I second that question" Mom motioned

_nothing I am just really happy, it must be that wonderful smell I can smell _

"well then take your seat and dinner will be served although i feel bad eating without your sister" my mother said

_she will be home soon i promise _

Just at that moment Alice came Bursting through the door with god knows how many shopping bags and shouted

"a little help please" she said

we all started laughing and i rose from my seat and helped Alice with her shopping bags to her room.

_Oh My God Alice how much did you buy, i have cramps in my hands_

"oh shush your suppose to be the man with the muscles, you should have carried them all" Alice said tapping my arm.

_Oh be quiet and hurry up cause im starving_

_"_I will be down in 2 mins" Alice said

We all took our seats at the dinning table and listened to Alices shopping story and how she accidently maxed out her credit card. that was so Alice.

I left the dinning room and went to my room

I signed to my parents and Alice

_I've had a long day and im going to bed early I love you all_

they all said night at the same time and my mother rose from her seat and kissed me on the cheek and wished me a good niht and many sweet dreams

I went to my room, got ready for bed, I took out my Journal, my it was the best thing my last shrink suggested.

Dear Journal

First day has been okay so far, I met a few new friends, Bella was the first, she looks as if she has the same problems are mine, she looks haunted by something, but what I pray tell ? Everyone was shocked that am a mute once again, But Bellas groups took us in, Alice loves that I confided in Bella even though she didnt tell me, My biggest fear is when Bella asks me to give her a ride somwhere but that was untill I seen her car would you believe she drives a Red Fucking Volvo no not any Volvo a C fucking 3, I couldnt believe it when she clicked her keys to get in her car my eyes popped out my head and showed Bella my car, well report in a later day thats if I dont get bored of you.

I turned off my lamp and fell into a deep sleep straight away

**(A/N up to here is where she finished Edwards pov)**

_~*_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Day

**Silence is a Scary Sound**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N :- Sorry for the lack of updates, hade to delete it previously because Icouldnt read the reviews.**

**I will give you some updates up to Chapter 6 hows that ? **

**Disclaimer - I dont own twilight but if I did Edward would never be in any other fictions but mine. **

Key :- underline - Quotes from the books

_**italics and bold**_ - Writing on paper

**bold** - Text message

_Italics_ - Sign language.

**Ideally I would like you all to read this in half format its better.**

**Chapter 3: Bad day **

**Bella POV**

I woke up sore and stiff, I looked around where I am, I was laying on the couch.

"But thats it mom, Charlie, I have never seen Bella take a break down like that" I heard

"Emmett, do you what triggered it though, thats what were asking" Charlie asked.

"Okay, we were eating dinner and then we were making casual conversation about the new kids, Dr Cullens kids and well she was talking about her art class, and something about Edward getting all her hurt and sadness and anger correct then she started to babble on how she should have got old red checked before we went on the road trip to check out Seattle University. and we had the crash. and saying how it was her fault she had 2 bad legs and bad back, her fault that I was in the coma. then she broke down Charlie, I mean Bad ! " Emmett said to Charlie

"So the outburst started in Art" Charlie asked

"Apparently so, Edward Cullen drew the picture they were asked to do, that kids nice Charlie, he plays a mean game of baseball." Emmett said

This is where I wake up, I love talking about Baseball but if there not going to say anything else about the incident well thats fine with me, I yawned and streached and got off the couch and went up the stairs and went in the bathroom looked at myself and groaned, why is it when I take a flake out I look like death warmed up. I left the bathroom and went in my room and grabbed my Warm jeans and a flannel shirt accopminied with my boots, It looks chilly out, I went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I finally came out i quicky blow dried my hair then tied it up in a pony tail.

I took out my Journal.

Dear Journal

Well yeaterday was an interesting day, I got the honour to show the new kids about the school, they were very friendly, Alice was awfully bubbly and Edward is a mute but that didnt stop us from having a good augh we just wrote to one another on peices of paper and I still have them all But edward doesnt know that, In art we had an assignment and what did I do have an episode right after it and infront of Emmett aswell. Well thats about it .

I closed my journal and I took my car keys and backpack and ran down the stairs. I notice Emmett, Evelyn and Dad wasnt in so I grabbed a granola bar and ran out the door and locked it.

I drove to school blasting 'Matt Willis - watching it all fade out' from my speakers, today im going to try and act normal, I know my facade went down yesterday in art today im not letting that happen. when I ulled up Emmett was in the parking lot with Rosalie and Jasper. thats why he left early to pick Rose and Jazz up.

I parked in my usual spot and got out of the car, Everyone gave me the knowing look

"I Know okay its been very tough, Let me be okay" I said

Everyone nodded and looked sad.

"Rose" I heard a squeal I turned around and seen Alice coming out of a Porche Turnbo 911. Oh My God !

"Alice, shopping was great last night, what did your parents said about Maxing your credit card out." Rosalie said

"They were fine about it, because now that were 18 out trust funds has been unlocked so I paid it off last night, and put some in to the market" Alice said.

"Thats great." Rosalie said

Alice turned to me.

"You okay Bella" she asked

"Fine" I said and looked around me "Wheres Edward ?" I asked

"Just coming he wanted to grab something to eat before we came but he was taking his time this morning because I got him up very early yesterday." Alice said

I nodded and made sure Alice was in a really deep conversation with Rose.

"Em I heard what you and Charlie said this morning, Please Dont blame Edward for my break down, Please" I begged and hugged Emmett

"It wasnt his fault Bella, Its something you have okay, Just remember to tell your therapist after school know okay" Emmett said to me keeping his arms around me

"Of course" I said keeping wrapped up in Emetts arms

I turned around and seen Edward walking towards us, he had a concerned look on his face, Damn I cant seem to get my facade up today. I jumped out of Emmetts arms to greet Edward

"Hey Edward" I said

Edward went in to his pocket and produced pen and paper and wrote a note and passed it to me

_**Hey Bella. whats up?**_

"Nothings up, What made you think that?" I asked handing Edward his paper back, he scrolled down a note and passed it back

_**Nothing I was just wondering**_

"Ok" I said

Edward turned and wrote something on the paper and he looked as if he wanted to talk to Emmett but the Bell went. We walked to Biology and We sat through the class and was having the funniest conversation about Alice and all of her shopping bag las night, he was telling me that he could barely sign because he got so much cramp in his hand when they eventually got the bags to her room, I giggled and Mmrs Goodwin didnt look to pleased but I shrugged it off. Soon as that class was finished I walked Alice and Edward to Gym and then I went to study hall and Worked on the Essay we started in German, When I was finished I met them out of Gym

Edward looked at me and took my arm and scrolled on it, I looked at it

_**Whats wrong Bella you look really down ?**_

"Nothing honestly. im fine" I said

Edward took my arm and scrolled on it again, I looked at it

_**mhmm **_

I could imagine Edward doing that and rolling his eyes.

"Honestly im fine lets just get to English before we all get into trouble" I said

Edward Wrote on his Hand, he stuck it under my eyes.

_**ok lets **_

We walked to English in complete silence well Edward and I did anyway. Alice just kept going on about her shopping trip with Rosalie.

"Oh Bella heres that special thing I got you" Alice said and handed me a bag.

I took the item out and It was a Blue flowing top with a v neck. I blushed.

"Thanks Alice but you didnt need to" I said

"My Pleasure" Alice said

I put the top back in the bag.

We arrived at English just in the nick off time and we took our seats. Edward got a peice of paper out to talk to me like we did in biology he was scrolling very quickly. then he passed the note

_**So how was your night?**_

_**Did you and Emmett have fun?**_

_**Did you give him food poisining?**_

I frowned because last night was a major breakdown, then smiled because Im a great cook I will not give anyone food poisioning so I replied to the note

_**My night was ok.**_

_**How was yours?**_

_**Yeah we had fun.**_

_**What about you and Alice?**_

_**Yeah a gave him food poisining he was up puking all night ! !**_

_**only kidding !**_

Edward giggled when he read the note and then wrote back and passed me the sheet

_**Yeah my night was fine**_

_**Yeah we had fun you should have seen the shopping bags Alice turned up with!**_

_**Aww poor guy!**_

I shook my head and then replied with a simple.

_**ha ha ! !**_

The hour finished and we gathered our things, We went to lunch and stood in the que and Edward got the Cheeseburger and fries and sat next to Jazz and took out a sheet and started talking to him, thats good that Edward is trying to make communication with my friends well the guys anyway, him and Emmett and I has baseball, Jasper is more musical in the sence where he loves playing Guitar, Im not sure if Edward can play anything. I sat and ate my cheese and onion sandwich while Alice was talking to me about the next shopping trip, which is Friday I nodded in agreement. Alice squealed. Lunch hour finished and We went to Maths Mrs Mc Clure gave us some work she mumbled about something about behind on grading papers. Edward and finished our work quickly and then was talking about baseball and suprisingly enough Edward is a fan of Chicargo White sox, thats where I understood why Edward shook his head yesterday when I told him I was a seattle Mariners Supporter, the bell signaled the end of the lesson,

We went to German and we didnt talk because Mrs strudle wants us to do some Oral work Edward wan nodding at everything I said and only asked some question in German on paper about some things so Mrs sturdle know what im talking about and so Edward can get a good grade.

When the lesson finished we walked to our cars and I stopped Edward.

"Would your family would like to join my family for dinner tomorrow night as a welcome to Forks and what not" I asked

Edward motioned for one second, he must have ran out of writing paper, he went to get Alice.

"Hey Bella" She said then looked at Edward signing. "Are you sure Bella ?" she asked

"Of course would you ?" I asked

Edward signed to Alice.

"Edward and I dont have that problem Bella but could we need to ask our parents, What time would be sufficent?" Alice said

"Six, gives me time to do homework and what not." I asked

"Sure, Edward or I would text to about our parents answer tonight" Alice said.

I nodded my head and waved a goodbye and went in my car and drove towards Port Angales and stopped at my shrinks office.

"Ah Miss Swan welcome" he said

"Thank you" I said "I want to get straight to the point Dr Jackson, I had the worst break down in history last night and it got my family worried even Emmett" I said

"Do you know what brought on this episode ?" Dr Jackson asked

"It started in Art, We were assigned to look into others inner beauty, I was paired with a new student Edward, Teacher asked us to swap the drawings and Edward gave me this" I said taking out the drawing from my backpack and handed it to Dr Jackson, he looked at the picture and passed it back to me.

"Now do you see that your facade doesnt help Everyone can see through it even complete strangers" Dr Jackson said pointing to the Art Edward did.

"What can I do Dr Jackson ? I want this nightmare to end." I said

"All you have to do is accept that it wasnt your fault thats all" Dr Jackson said.

I nodded, but im not ready to say it wasnt my fault.

"Now Miss Swan next week I want to to do this" Dr Jackson said holding the art up. "As part of your therapy, Draw whats on your mind it doesnt need to mean anything and bring it to here I need you to draw when you feel as if your going to break down" He said

"I can do that Dr Jackson since I love drawing" I said packing the portrait back up and went out the door and drove home.

I got in the door and my phone went off

**Hi Bella, Mom and Dad said thats fine, how are you ? Im sitting in my yard tossing my baseball about with dad untill i remembered to txt you, Rose and Alice is talking about shopping and your friend Jasper x Edward**

I smiled at the text and went upt he stairs and plugged in my stereo and played my extreamly playlist starting with 'Matt Willis - Who do you run to ?' then on to 'Paramore - Decode', I made my bed as I noticed that Charlie did rebuild it, I stripped Charlies and I noticed More boxes in his room but I shrugged the thought out of my head, I went to the bathroom and cleaned it up, It did some laundry and then prepared dinner.

"Hey Bells"

"Hey Dad, Just making some spagetti Bolognaise, you havent unpacked your boxes from the other night there" I said

"That isnt my room anymore its Emmetts" Charlie said

"Where are you sleeping ?" I asked

"Well Evelyn and I talked about her and Emmett moving in but seeing at you and Emmett are 18 years old I signed my deeds to this house to you and him and Im moving in with Evelyn." Charlie said

He did it finally, I get a house mate.

"Okay dad, But I asked the Cullens over for dinner tomorrow night can you and Evelyn make it, Ill tell Emmett tonight when he gets in from Soccer practice" I said

"Thats fine Bells, I came to get my boxes and Emmett will picking boxes at ours" Charlie said

"Okay Dad, Be here for quater to 6 I dont want out guests know about our arrangments" I said

"Of course Bells" Charlie said.

I got some containers our of the cupboard and Put the bolognaise sauce in one enough for two and then got the other container and out in enough spagetti in it for two.

"Im going Bells" Charlie said

"Here dad since i made this for four may aswell take some for you and Evelyn" I said giving Charlie the two containers..

"Thanks Bells" Charlie said and went out the door.

I went to the kitchen and replied to Edward

**Sorry I never replied sooner but I was making dinner and making beds, dad just built mine, still have the builders coming in saturday to give me a En suite bathroom so we dont need to fight over it, lol, its good Rose is making a friend in Alice wonder why I wasnt invited over, but anyway Ill see you tomorrow at school ill walk you both the Gym first period x Bella **

I put out a plate for me and Emmett and Sat Emmetts in the microwave and I sat to eat mine.

"Squirt"

"In the kitchen Emmy-Bear" I said and got up and went to the microwave and took Emmetts dinner back out.

Emmett came in the kitchen with Rose around his arm.

"Hey Rose I thought you were at the Cullens talking to Alice" I said "Oh and Emmett dinner here tomorrow." I added

"I was I left like an hour ago" Rose said.

Just as Rosalie said that my phone buzzed again.

**Rose Left an hour ago Bella she was only here for like an hour but I asked Alice why you weren't invited she said that Rose told her you wouldnt be in the house. x Edward**

I thought a quick reply.

**Did you txt when Rose came to yours ? x Bella**

I sat my phone on the table and ate my pone went off.

**She was in for about 20mins when I txt you x Edward**

**Thats okay I was busy then see you tomorrow x Bella**

I cleared away my plate and bid Emmett and Rosalie goodnight and went to my room and lay on my comfy bed and took out my sketch book, I drew untill I started feeling sleepy and I lay my book down and set my alarm, I tucked myself under my covers, its good to be in my own bed.

* * *

R&R please.


	4. Chapter 4: That Girl

**Silence is a Scary Sound**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**Disclaimer - I dont own twilight but if I did Edward would never be in any other fictions but mine. **

Key :- underline - Quotes from the books

_**italics and bold**_ - Writing on paper

**bold** - Text message

_Italics_ - Sign language.

**Ideally I would like you all to read this in half format its better.**

**Chapter 4: That Girl**

**Edwards POV**

**(A/N From here untill I say is written by my little cousin Claire as she wanted a hand on doing a fiction so I let her and I thought she did a good job I wanted to keep it .)**

I had the most wonderful dream about a girl with long chocolate brown hair and chestnut brown

eyes I didnt want to wake up I wanted to stay in that dream for the rest off my life but unfortunatley I was woke up by the disturbing sound off my alarm clock going "BEEP BEEP BEEP" it informed me that it was 6:30 and time to get up I though to my self blasted thing. I rose sluggishly from my bed and got ready for another day of school.

I made more off a effort with my apperance just because i knew who would bee waiting for me in the parking lot. I even asked Alice for her opinion on my apperance.

"You look fine like you always do but what is with the extra effort" Alice asked

I signed to Alice

_Nothing I just want to know how I look_

"Well you look very handsome" Alice said

I signed back

_Well thank you_

Yes I looked handsome thats a thumbs up. Today I wore Dark Skinny Jeans with a tight fitting T-shirt accompinied with my grey pea coat.

I drove to school with massive excitment more excitement than usuall I knew Alice was getting suspicious though and that was a thumbs down because when Alice knew I had a secret she would go not stop untill she got it out off me so I had to keep it calm and cool, I got to the parking lot and there she was sourrounded by all of her friends but something wasn't quite right it wasn't a happy gathering. it was more like a mourning gathering. I got out off my car and walked over to them Alice was right at Rosalies side planning there next shopping spree typical.

Bella sprouted out off Emmetts arms and came over to greet me. but there was something bothering her.

"Hey Edward" She said

I took out a pen and a peice off paper and wrote

_**hey Bella. whats up?**_

I passed the paper to Bella and she replied

"Nothings up. what made you think that?" Bella asked

_**Nothing I was just wondering**_

**"**Ok" Bella said

Just as I was about to squeeze some information out off Emmett the bell rang for our first I said to my self. Bella and I Had the funniest conversation in Biology. So now Bella walked Alice and I to Bioligy. And then she left for study hall. I thought to my self yes perfest time to talk to Emmett. But offcourse I didnt get the chance because coach had us doing some sort off fitness test which involved alot of running. so I thought I have english next with Mr Brown I will talk to Bella then. when I left gym Bella was waiting at the top off the stairs looking worse. I took her arm and wrote whats wrong.

"Nothing honestly. im fine" Bella said

_**m-hm **_

"Honestly im fine lets just get to English before we all get into trouble" Bella said

_**ok lets **_

We walked to English in complete silence well Bella and I did anyway. Alice just kept going on about her shopping trip with Rosalie. And she also handed Bella a shopping bag which had a really nice top in it that would really set off Bellas chocolate brown eyes really well not to mention that it would do for her figure. At least that Cheered her up a little. I had to thank Alice for that because it was nice to watch her blush it made me happy.

we arrived at English just in the nick off time and we toke our seats. I took out my paper and pen and pretended to listen to Mr Brown, I started to write in the peice off paper and handed it to my Bella.

_**So how was your night?**_

_**Did you and Emmett have fun?**_

_**Did you give him food poisining?**_

I handed the peice off paper over to her and she started to read it with a frown and then started to smirk. she wrote something down and then handed the peice off paper back to me.

_**My night was ok**_

_**How was yours?**_

_**Yeah we had fun **_

_**What about you and Alice?**_

_**Yeah a gave him food poisining he was up pucking all night ! !**_

_**only kidding !**_

I giggled a bit and written

_**Yeah my night was fine**_

_**Yeah we had fun you should have seen the shopping bags Alice turned up with!**_

_**aww poor guy!**_

_**ha ha !!**_

The period flew in to fast. That wasnt good. Along with the rest off the day I didnt find out anything about what was upp with Bella. it was really atarting to worry me. I hated seeing her so upset, it was tearing me up inside.

it came to luch and I sat next to Jasper. I took out my pen and paper and started talking to him.

_**Whats wrong with Bells?**_

he looked at the peice off paper and took a long time to wrote something and handed me back the peice off paper

_**if i tell you you cant tell anyone this is between me and you and nobody else promise?**_

I written back

_**promise !!**_

**(A/N this is where she ended it as she didnt know what I was doing up to this part)**

Jasper written his answer and passed me the sheet

_**Shes been down around this time of year because today is her moms birthday**_

Bellas mom is no longer with us ?

_**When did Bellas mom die ? **_

I passed the sheet to Jasper

_**When Bella was born, Charlie told Bella stories about her mom but since Charlie dating Eveyln, Emmetts mom its sort of cheered her up a bit**_

At least Bella is getting a woman in her life.

**Thanks Jasper your a good friend**

Lunch finished too quickly but I really appresiated Jasper for helping me out a bit.

Alice squealed I didnt want to know that was about, Lunch hour finished and We went to Maths Mrs McClure gave us some work she mumbled about something about behind on grading papers. Bella and I finished our work quickly and then was talking about baseball, The bell signaled the end of the lesson,

We went to German and we didnt talk because Mrs strudle wants us to do some oral work , so every time Bella said something , I asked a question in german on paper.

When the lesson finished we walked to our cars and Bella stopped me.

"Would your family would like to join my family for dinner tomorrow night as a welcome to Forks and what not" She asked

I motioned for one second, I went to get Alice.

"Hey Bella" She said then looked at me signing.

_Are You Sure Bella ?_

"Are you sure Bella ?" Bella asked asked

"Of course would you ?" I asked

I signed to Alice.

_Thats fine with me _

"Edward and I dont have that problem Bella but could we need to ask our parents, What time would be sufficent?" Alice said

"Six, gives me time to do homework and what not." Bella asked

"Sure, Edward or I would text to about our parents answer tonight" Alice said.

Alice and I got home mom and Dad was in the kitchen preparing for dinner

"Good Evening Children" Dad said

I signed to dad and mom

_Evening Dad, Mom, Whats for dinner ?_

"Hi Mom and Dad" Alice said then ran out of the kitchen and you could her feet going up the stairs.

"How was school ?" Mom asked

I signed

_It was okay Bella was down, But she never let it slip throught our conversations, Oh Bella invites us all to her home for dinner tomorrow night._

"That will be fine Edward do you know what time we are to arrive at ?" Mom asked

I signed back

_6pm, she said that she be enough time to do homework and what not_

"Thats fine, you let Bella know after Dinner" Mom said "Alice Dinner" She called.

Dinner went well, Alice Helped mom clear the dishes, then Rosalie came I played a game of chess with Dad, Then I tossed the ball a bit with dad, then remembered I needed to text Bella, I took out my Phone and composed a text

**Hi Bella, mom and dad said thats fine, how are you ? Im sitting in my yard tossing my baseball about with dad untill I remembered to txt you, Rose and Alice is talking about shopping and your friend Jasper x Edward**

I clicked send then tossed the ball back to Dad

"Was that you Texting Bella about tomorrow night " he asked

I nodded my head as I caught the ball.

"Her dad is really friendly he had to bring a child in today, under age drinking" dad said

I like that he can tell me the patients without telling me there names, I took my glove off to sign.

_Alcohol poisioning_

I put my glove back on and Caught a fast ball from dad.

"Yep in the hospital for a few days just to sober up" Dad said.

"Bye Edward"

I turned around and seen Rosalie at the back door with Alice, I waved bye and then threw a curve ball to dad, he just missed it.

"Good Ball Edward" Rosalie said "Bye" she added

"Im going to do some reading Dad goodnight" Alice said and went in the house, The only reading Alice would be doing is reading the magazinnes she bought this morning before school.

"Rosalie was right that was a good ball" Dad said

I shook my head, We kept tossing for about an hour then my phone buzzed. I took it out my pocket it was from Bella

**Sorry I never replied sooner but I was making dinner and making beds, dad just built mine, still have the builders coming in saturday to give me a En suite bathroom so we dont need to fight over it, lol, its good Rose is making a friend in Alice wonder why I wasnt invited over, but anyway Ill see you tomorrow at school ill walk you both the Gym first period x Bella **

"Im Going in son to rest up I have work in the morning" Dad said

I nodded and Text Bella back

**Rose Left an hour ago Bella she was only here for like an hour but I asked Alice why you werent invited she said that Rose told her you wouldnt be in the house. x Edward**

She Replied quickly.

**did you txt when Rose came to yours ? x Bella**

I text back.

**She was in for about 20mins when I txt you x Edward**

She text back.

**Thats okay I was busy then see you tomorrow x Bella**

I went in the house and Bid Mom and Dad goodnight and took a shower so Im not rushing in the morning, I sat and suffered reading Wuthering heights to finish my Essay for friday. Once I finished the book I knew what to write tomorrow for the essay, I pulled out my journal.

Dear Journal,

Today was a bit better, I spoke to Jasper and found why Bella looked the way she had, My Fear about cars still didnt let up, driving to school slowly just incase I noticed bella walking, I would have felt bad to not pull up and ask her if she wanted a ride. Well report later.

I put my Journal away and I switched off my Light and went to bed.

* * *

R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Forks

**Silence is a Scary Sound**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**Disclaimer - I dont own twilight but if I did Edward would never be in any other fictions but mine. **

Key :- underline - Quotes from the books

_**italics and bold**_ - Writing on paper

**bold** - Text message

_Italics_ - Sign language.

**Ideally I would like you all to read this in half format its better.**

**Chapter 5: Welcome to Forks**

**Bella POV**

School is been boing today, I walked Edward to gym and he and I were joking around, writing on one anothers hands because we both fergot paper.

Art was next and I did my assignment while I was there for my therapist since he called this morning for a quick session after school so Ill have to do all of my homework while in therapy since Dr Jackson lets me.

German was hilarious, Edward was asking weird questions in german so Atleast he was making me work even though we werent doing any work because it was written work, it was boring written work Edward was making it funny.

English was okay because we had a sub Mr Brown had the day off for his daughters wedding.

Maths was weird Mike made a big fuss because I was reading Edwards answer out again so Mrs McClure asked Alice to come up front to explain why. Everyone needs to butt out thats what I say even though I know about Edward condition.

Finally Biology Well lets say I didnt get to see the class Soon as I walked in Mrs Goodwin walked me back out because Im a virtual disector with Edward aswell so she took us to the computer room and sat Edward and I infornt of a computer, she said the computer was tracking our progress.

Now Im in my car driving to my therapist office, I took my backpack in.

"Afternoon Bella, Sorry to get you here in such a short notice but I wanted to see if you took any more episodes" Dr Jackson said

"No but In Art I was about to but I drew through my anguish" I said and took out the drawing I did.

Dr Jackson looked at it. "My I keep it " He said

"Of Course Dr Jackson" I said "Will that be all" I asked

"Yes are you busy" Dr Jackson said

"Yes I am I have guests comnig over for dinner there new in town and I became friends with their children" I said

"Well I will see you monday" Dr Jackson said writing on the page he was writing on, I got up and left the room and drove home.

I heard banging.

"Dad" I called out

"Naw Squirt its me just moving my room about to fit my tv in with my game console" Emmett called back down.

"If it doesnt fit plug your console down here, I dont watch tv that much If I need to watch something I would kick you off." I called back and went in the kitchen and turned on the pot with the potatoes I prepared this morning since I got up early worrying about the dinner.

"Thanks squirt but my Tv wont fit in either" Emmett said

"Dosent it not fix on your wall " I called back

"So it does, I dont need to steal the tv down the stairs." Emmett said.

I put my ipod in the dock I keep in the kitchen and I started cooking chicken and then Steaming the vegetables in the Steamer Charlie bought since I like cooking lots of veg. Last was making the wonderful white sauce for the chicken I was frying.

"Bells"

"In the Kitchen Dad but I think you should help Emmett hes fixing his TV on his wall" I said

I heard Charlies foot steps going up the stairs.

"Need any help Bella"

"No Im Fine Evelyn" I said.

"We Brought wine for dinner since you cant buy any" She said

"Thank you" I said putting the Chicken in the garlic and herb white sauce I made. "You can open the wine to breath Evelyn and then get the Boys to wash up our guests should be here in 5 minutes" I said

I went to the dining room, I extened the table and brought in the other chairs and cleaned them off earlier and set the table. The door went, I answered it.

"Bella !" Alice said as soon as I opened the door

"Hi Alice can I take your coat" I said

Alice Shrugged her coat off and handed it to me.

"Living room to your left hunni" I said

Edward took my hand and wrote on it

_**Sorry for Alice being rude, Bella this is Esme and Carlisle Cullen. **_

"Dont worry about it Edward, Welcome to our Home Dr and Mrs Cullen please Come in and Can I take your coats." I said

Dr and Mrs Cullen came in with Edward.

"Please Bella call me Esme and yes thank you for taking my coat" Mrs Cullen said giving Me her coat.

"Call me Carlisle Bella" Dr Cullen said handing my his coat.

I hooked them all up .

"DAD, EMMETT GUESTS ARE HERE" I called and went in the kitchen while Evelyn entertained our guests and Poured four glassed of Wine and four glasses of grape juice which goes well with my garlic and herb chicken. I took the glassed to the dinning table and heard Emmett Talking to Edward about getting the school to start a beseball team.

I took the vegatables to the table with the Boiled portatoes, the butter, finally the dish with garlic and herb chicken.

I went in the living room

"Dinners served" I said and led everyone to the dinning room.

"Smells good Bells" Charlie said

"Thank you Dad" I said

"Can I smell Garlic and herb Chicken" Emmett said

"The one and only" I said

Edward signed to the table.

"Edward says the meal smells really good, thank you for dinner" Esme said

"Your welcome Edward" I said.

"Hey Squirt you should learn that, cos you and Edward hit it off really well" Emmett said

"Thats if Edward wants me to Emmy-Bear, we only know one another for like 3 days" I said

"It would be good Bella means I dont need to translate anymore between you and Edward." Alice said

"Its still up to Edward, Alice" I said serving myself some chicken and potatoes and veg. "Please everyone help yourself and Carlsile could you swap glasses with Edward I dont think you want him driving home drunk" I said

Carlisle swapped glasses and we ate our meal quietly, once finished the adults retired to the livingroom, I told the other three to go and do something while I cleared the dishes away. Once I finished clearing them away, I started to run the water when someone tapped my shouler. I turned around and seen Edward with A piece of paper in his hand, I took it from him.

_**I'll wash you dry.**_

"Thats okay Edward go and talk to Emmett." I said.

Edward took the paper from me and wrote on it.

_**We already discussed a baseball team at the school and Alice is talking to Emmett about Rosalie, Mom, dad, Chief Swan and Ms McCarty are Discussing the teaching methods the school has for me**_

"Okay Deal" I said

Edward rolled up his sleeves and started to wash the dishes. I took the dish towel and started to dry them. We had a good system.

"Thats us heading home Edward, see you soon" Esme said

Edward signed to Esme.

"And thank you for Dinner Bella it was wonderful you need to give me the recipe for that chicken it was sublime" Esme said

"Your Welcome Esme, I'll write it down and give it to Edward before he goes home Esme" I said.

"Thank you dear" Esme said and waved bye.

Edward and I went back to finishing the dishes.

"Son dont be long"

We turned back round and seen Carlisle at the door

"Bye Bella !" Alice squeaked.

"Bye Alice see you tomorrow" I said "Arent you going home with them." I said to Edward.

"Edward drove here, Im driving mom and dad back home" Alice said

"Okay" I said.

Carlisle and Alice left the kitchen. I switched on my Ipod to make this even more fun, The first song came on was Debussey's Claire De Lune .

Edward stopped washing the dishes and signed, I look at him dumb founded then he realised that I couldnt read his hands, I handed him a pen and gave him my hand.

He Wrote

_**You Know Debussey ?**_

"Yeah, Clair De Lune is my favourite" I said

Edward nodded in agreement. Clair De Lune finished and next was One for the Radio by McFly then I heard laughter, I turned round and Edward was laughing, its the first time I have seen him laugh, it was beautiful.

"What ! ?" I asked

Edward got the pen and wrote on his hand still shaking with laughter. He showed me his hand.

_**You got to be serious, McFly is an amazing Band but I thought you as a Britney Fan**_

"Well Mr Cullen Im sorry to burst your bubble I love the crazy British Pop Rock band, Same with other British bands Like Busted oh how they were amazing, and Elliot minor jessica is an amazing song, matt willis, Fightstar, Son of Dork But I do Have my american favouraites Greenday, My chemical romance, Avenged sevenfold and so on." I said

Edward was scibbling on my hand.

_**Seriously I cant believe you for Pop rocker lol, I like those bands aswell.**_

"Well we all cant be Alice" I said

Edward pulled a face and turned back round and washed the last pot, that must mean that he doesnt like Alice's type of music.

Once we finished, Edward put his coat on took my clean hand on wrote

_**I have to go Need to finish that damned Wuthering height Essay**_

"Thats fine, Ill see you at the parking lot tomorrow" I said

Edward nodded and left the door

"Bye" I said

"Bye Edward" Emmett called from the livingroom I heard a Mariners game. I closed the door. "Why didnt you tell me mariners are starting the season tonight" I said to Emmett and Dad, Evelyn left for work once she finished talking about Edward

"You and Edward were having fun in the kitchen its only the bottom of the second their playing

Oakland A's" Emmett said "Jason Giambi is up to bat, So far the mariners got an R.B.I and Oakland got a home run" He said

"How the Hell did Oakland get a HR ?" I said

"It was Jason Giambi that batted it out, he was the third batter in in the bottom of the first." Charlie said

"Thats not so bad" I said Jason got 2 stikes. third ball was coming up, hes given a fastball

"Yes" Charlie Emmett and I shouted.

Its 10:30pm, Mariner have bases loaded and Are up by 6 runs and its the top of the ninth, I decided to call it the night.

"Let us know who wins tonight" I said to the guy.

Both of them grunted.

"Emmett make sure you lock the door when Dad leaves" I called climbing the stairs and went in my room and grabbed some clothes and went to the lone bathroom and took a shower, when I was done I blew dried my hair dry I put on my sweats, I brought out my journal.

Dear Piece of shit

New name for you, this isnt working but Im told to keep writing in here untill ordered to stop, well Cullens were great company tonight. Edward and I spoke about our bands found we have the same musical tastes. I still feel scared of going near a different car. Laters

I closed my Shit of a journal and went to bed.

**A/N : List of technical terms of baseball. **

**RBI - Run Batted In**

**HR - Home Run **

**BB - walk ie Four bad balls, hit by a pitch **

**Stirke - 3 good balls **

**OUT - stike - caught by the ball without touching the ground**

**Grand slam - When the base are laoded someone batts a home run.**

**OUTfielder - stop the ball from going over the ball, 123 base thrower. **

**Short stop - between 2nd & 3rd, stops out field balls .**

**2nd baseman - 1st and 2nd **

* * *

R&R please.


	6. Chapter 6: Crushes

**Silence is a Scary Sound**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**Disclaimer - I dont own twilight but if I did Edward would never be in any other fictions but mine. **

Key :- underline - Quotes from the books

_**italics and bold**_ - Writing on paper

**bold** - Text message

_Italics_ - Sign language.

**Ideally I would like you all to read this in half format its better.**

**Chapter 6: Crushes**

**Edward POV**

I just got in from Bellas, Mom and Dad was in the lounge waiting for me, This is going to be a long night, there going to give me the third degree or beat around the bush., I took a deep breath and walked into the room. Mom and Dad noticed my presence and they stopped there activities and turned towards me.

"How was the rest of your evening Edward ?" Dad asked

I signed

_Fine Bella and I were discussing mine and her music tastes __were into the same bands _

"Thats good son, Chicargo white sox are playing tomorrow night, Mariners were playing tonight" Dad said .

I signed

_Do you know the score ?_

"There on the bottom of the second" dad said

I signed.

_I'll watch it in my room. _

I climbed to the third floor and I went to my room and switched the tv on and watched baseball for the night.

* * *

Bella, Alice and I are sitting in the parking lot untill the bell goes, Its the last day for the holidays, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper planned a vacation, Bella said she was staying because she wanted to spend it home.

I tapped Alice shoulder to discuss some Pre thanks giving plans, Bella had her nose in a book.

_Want to go for a pre thanks giving dinner, well invite Bella since she is all alone _

Alice signed back

_That sounds great, I'll ask her just now_

"Bella, Edward wants to know if you would like to got for a pre thanks giving dinner, just us three" Alice said

"That sounds good, we should do it tomorrow because I will be going to the Blacks for thanks giving In La Push plus the guys will be back sunday night, Then on christmas Eve we will all meet up at Emmett and Our house to exchange gifts." Bella said

_That sounds great_

"That sounds great" Alice said.

"Good" Bella said.

School went by very slowly, I wanted to get home and make plans for tomorrow night. When the final bell rang I gave Bella and Alice a quick wave, I went staight home. Mom must be at the office and Dad was working, I got on the laptop and typed Italian restraunts in Port Angeles, Italian is Bellas favourite type of food, I noticed this when Alice and I were having Dinner at her and Emmetts, I remember the day when Bella and Emmett sprung on us that she and Emmett live on there own so we had dinner parties there.

I found La Tua Cantante , The Singer. Perfect.

I grabbed my keys and drove to port angeles and stopped at La tua went into the restaraunt.

"Welcome to La tua Cantante" The Hostess said

I took my paper from my bag with the questions on it, I gave it to the hostess, she read it.

"Yes we do have a last minute, cancellation 7:30pm that do" The hostess said

I nodded

"And your name sweetie ?" The hostess said

I used a lament sign for pen and then I took the paper off the hostess and wrote

_**Cullen for 3**_

I handed the paper back to the hostess.

"Your not deaf, cant you talk" The hostess asked .

I took the paper and wrote.

_**Im a mute, have been for 8 years. **_

I handed the page back to the hostess.

"Sorry sweetie, Cullen for 3 and how about I use my staff discount for you sweetie your sweet." The hostess said

I shook my head.

"Still doing it." She said.

I signed

_Thank you_

people got to know that sign, I walked out of the restraunt and text Bella.

**Hey bella. what time do you want to meet at tomorrow ? x Edward **

I press sent and waited patientlly for a reply

**Hey Edward what time is the table booked for ? x Bella **

I pressed the reply button and typed

**The table is booked for 7:30, ****Meet me infront of Beautiful mind book store ****? x Edward **

I pressed send and waited for a reply again

**Yeah that is fine. And thank goodness it is suppose to be a dry night tomorrow ! x Bella **

I pressed the reply button and wrote

**Yes I know thank goodness its 'suppose' to be a dry night tomorrow, x Edward**

Yes so were still on for tomorrow night. I Text Alice

**Come to Port Angeles, Meet me at Beautiful Mind book store. x Edward**

**Alice Arrived and looked worried.**

"Whats wrong ?" she asked

_Alice we are going shopping _

"Ok whats the occassion ?" Alice asked

_I need a new outfit for us taking Bella out for dinner tomorrow._

"Ok" Alice said

We had an hour and a half before the shops shut and Alice had alot off work to do with me ! we must have went to a half a dozen shops trying to find the perfect outfit for me to wear tomorrow night. When finally we found the perfect outfit, I got Bella a pretty necklace for Christmas, I hope she likes it. It was a very casual black suit with a light cream shirt. I had to admit I looked good. so I went home with one bag and Alice went home with twelve shopping bags, Typical Alice, Alice got Bella a brand new set of Jane Austen novels as her old she was really tattered.

We got home and I went straight to bed with a sudden anxious feeling but in a good type off way. Why did I have the feeling that I would leave the house tomorrow with no pants on. I would make sure that Alice gave me a once over before we leave, I pulled out my journal.

Dear Life saver

Sorry i havent wrote in a while, Tomorrow, Alice, Bella and I are going for a pre thanks giving meal I'm really nearvous, I never had these feelings before its reallly strange. This isnt a date but I cant offically call a date untill I can talk and is comfortable taking someone in my car or being in a car other than mine, later

~*~*~*~*~

I woke up that morninig feeling really good, I took out my brand new suit to air it and made sure I took the tags off just so I didnt look like a complete monkey infront off the girl of my dreams. When I looked at the alarm clock it said 12:30, Oh My Gosh I slept through the whole night and most off the day. I had alot to do in only five and a half hours. why didnt Alice wake me up. i proceeded down the stairs to have some breakfast and shout at Alice.

* * *

R&R please.


	7. Chapter 7: Barbie Bella

**Silence is a Scary Sound**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N : Okay im going to be a review junkie and my usual sorry I had to remove it before but it wouldnt let me update it atall sorry**

**Disclaimer - I dont own twilight but if I did Edward would never be in any other fictions but mine. **

Key :- underline - Quotes from the books

_**italics and bold**_ - Writing on paper

**bold** - Text message

_Italics_ - Sign language.

**Ideally I would like you all to read this in half format its better.**

**Chapter 7: Barbie Bella**

**Bella POV**

Knock Knock, Gah ! whos Knocking on my door, I rolled over and looked at my clock, Its god damn 9am, Its the holidays.

"Isabella Marie Swan get your bum out of bed." Emmett called he is leaving to go to new york in a few hours.

"Go away Emmy-Bear" I mumbled through my pillow

"Cant do that because I have a pixie next to me" He said

"Alice" I sighed and I got up.

I glared at Alice and Emmett.

"What are you doing here ?" I asked

Alice stood in the frame onf my door with a huge grin on her face.

"Why do you have that grin ?" I asked getting scared.

"Well tonight is pre thanks giving dinner and I have the perfect outfit so today its Barbie Bella time" Alice said holding up some shopping bags.

"No !" I said in shock, "You did Barbie Bella the last day before winter break, Im drawing the line Alice" I added.

"But Bella its thanks giving, Edward is wearing a suit, Im wearing a dress, Please let me do Barbie Bella and I will let you dress me in anything for the first back to school after the winter break" Alice said with a grimace.

"The whole week" I said making a deal.

Alice grimaced once again, shes chewed on her lips for a bit as I did, Barbie Bella wont come out to play unless she agrees.

"Okay a week" she said, she came prancing in the room and stuck her small hand out to me, I shook it and climbed out of bed and went into the ensuite, I ran a shower and came back for my fluffy robe and towel and climbed into the shower because I know its going to be a long day.

I slowly stepped out of te shower and Seen Alice Covered my vanity with make-up

"First I'll put on this lovely mask its made of Mango and passion fruit" she said putting the thick paste on my face. "Once its on your face then I will give you a manicure and pedicure"She added

I lay my head back and relaxed to the torture Alice is giving me, I know if I fuss she will make it worse but I am looking foward to dinner tonight with Alice and Edward. I got them their gifts and Their parents one aswell, they suffered me coming over at nights when Edward and I had biology projects while Alice went to Jessicas and suffered her gossip.

Anyway, I got Esme a very complicated Cross stitching Kit, she was going on how she was needing a new hobby and I noticed that she hadnt tried her hand at cross stitching.

It was hard getting Carlisle so I asked Edward what his dads hobbies were and Seemingly Chess is so I noticed a Glass chess set, each peice made of clear and frosted Glass.

Alice I got a gift card to the mall no specific Shop mentioned same with Rosalie.

Emmett and Jasper got day passed to the Laser quest, boys loved that kind of thing, as long as I knew Emmett and JAsper ofcourse its the best gift I could give them.

Edward was a different story, I found out a month ago Edward loves to compose and play piano. But he already had everything for it, I wanted to get him a gift card aswell but it felt wrong, then the epiphiny hit me the other night, Edward always asked for the time or he was trying to show me some sign language but I was going for asking for the time so I bought him a watch with A Black leatherette strap with a silver face.

"Bella"

"Hmmmm" I said coming out of my daydream

"I said you can wash the mask of now, your nails have been done." Alice said

"Sorry I was thinking about your christams gifts, Im hoping its enough" I said, I got off the chair and I streached a little and went to the en suite. I ran the hot water and washed the mango concution off my face.

"We told you not to get us anything, were not worth the hassle Bella." Alice said

"And I know you both would have got me something so no I should be saying the same to you." I said drying my face.

Alice shook her head, I sat back down and be Barbie Bella.

It was Quater to 5 it takes 2 hours to get to Port Angeles, Alice left at 4 to get ready, I slipped on the Emerald green dress and matching shoes. I looked into the mirror, I dont even look like me. I lifted the white shawl and clutch Alice gave me, I put my purse and Keys in it for my car.

I was driving carefully to Port angeles and seen Alice and Edwards cars sitting in the parking lot. I walked to Beautiful Mind book store stood outside was Alice and Edward.

Edward looked dashing tonight, Alice wore a black short dress. I was in awe with them both they didnt notice me but still was holding a conversation in sign. Their hands were flowing naturally.

I walked towards them to make them notice my presence known.

"Bella, I knew that dress was perfect" Alice said bouncing towards me and hugged me, once she let me go she turned to Edward "Isnt this color perfect ?" she asked Edward.

Edward made a quick sign.

"Exactally Perfect" Alice said letting me know what Edward said.

"So guys" I swallowed convusally "Who is driving to the restaraunt" I asked.

"Were walking its a beautiful night" Alice said

We all Linked arms and walked towards La Tua Cantante my favourite restaraunt in Port Angeles. We walked in and Edward stood at the podium.

"Evening Mr Cullen, Party of three" The hostess said

Edward nodded and gave the hostess his crooked smile, How dare she get the Edward smile thats my smile . . . My Smile . . . okay I must be loosing my mind.

"Follow me please" The hostess said.

The robbing hostess lead us to our seats. Edward pulled my seat from under the table and motioned for me to sit down. I sat down awkardy, Edward gave me his crooked smile that I love and i got a sudden rush off butterflies. the hostess came back with our menus and handed Edward the wine list. i snapped at her and said

"No wine were driving"

she took the wine list froom Edwards hands and told us our specials. the way she looked at Edward made me sick. But I wasnt going to let them all know that i was getting jelous. i wouldnt let them have the satisfaction. Ok i was loosing my mind. Bella get a gripp. Edward signed to Alice his order and I like the sound of it and said make that two, alice said make that three. she smiled at Edward and left us. we sat there in a very, very VERY awkward silence. so i started the conversation.

_**You look very handsom tonight Edward**_

I handed him the piece off paper and he replied

_**Nobody will be looking at me tonight, not with you in the room.**_

I blushed, off course I blushed, it was so typical off me.

"So Alice, whens the next shopping trip with Rosalie" I asked Alice

"After the thanks giving holidays" Alice said

"Ok so how manny cards do you plan on maxing out on that shopping trip ?" I asked

she just smiled at me, I smiled back

"Your going to end up with no trust fund left Alice" I said

"I know but I will just use Edwards" Alice said with a lsy grin on her face.

Edward just handed me a peice of paper

_**Trust me, she will not use my black card, I would like to have some money left in my bank by the end of the month.**_

I dont know why but I just started laughing hysterically and they were just looking at me as if to say were not with her.

Dinner was going well, Edward brought his card out to pay for the meal but I argued about paying for a third of the meal. Edward signed to Alice and told her to tell me that he was paying for the meal since it was his idea. I nodded in agreement its all I could do.

I was driving towards home when my phone shrilled through the car, I pulled over and answered the phone.

"Bella why didnt you tell me your in the house yourself tonight, pack a bag and come over to ours to stay" Alice said

"How did you find out ?" I asked

"Jasper called and told me that you were in the house alone, I thought you were staying at Evelyn and your dads home" Alice said

"Okay I will come over as soon as I have packed my bag and NO Alice you already got to do Barbie Bella on me today" I said

I heard moan down the phone and I quickly hung up.

* * *

R&R please.


	8. Chapter 8: Changes

**Silence is a Scary Sound**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N : Wee bit of trivia for you all the fic title is based on a mcfly song but has nothing to do with the fic lol **

**Thank you all for the revies io have like 23 ppl who put me of there fave story list and so far i have had 4 ppl reviewing so please please please review the fic and then you will get chapters quicker.**

**Disclaimer - I dont own twilight but if I did Edward would never be in any other fictions but mine. **

Key :- underline - Quotes from the books

_**italics and bold**_ - Writing on paper

**bold** - Text message

_Italics_ - Sign language.

**Ideally I would like you all to read this in half format its better.**

**Chapter 8: Changes**

**Edward POV**

Its Christmas Eve, I was putting on a Green shirt Alice 'saw' and thought about me, We were going to Emmett and Bellas home to exchange gifts.

"Edward son"

I turned around and Mom was standing in the door frame.

_Yes Mom _

"You dad and I got a gift for Bella do you mind giving it to her for us" Mom said

_Of course mom _

"Thank you son" Mom said setting the gifts on my bed for my to pick up.

I finished buttoning my shirt up, I lifted my car keys and the gifts mom left from her and Dad to Bella, I lifted the gift bag with bellas gift wrapped inside, I went down the stairs and left the house, Alice left an hour ago so that she could pick Jasper up, Its great how they formed a relationship with one another.

Once I arrived at Bellas I was really nervous, Bella was making us some Christmas eve dinner and told us it was formal wear to make it traditional.

As I was about to knock on the door it was swung open.

"Eddie my man you can settle a bet here, at the beginning of the season who Batted the Home run" Emmett said opening the door.

The home run, Alice appeared

"Come in Edward then you can answer, let me take those gifts" she said taking the gifts from me that mom and dad got bella and sat them under her tree. I text Alice warning her about the gifts to sneak them under Bellas tree.

I signed to Alice

_Tell Emmett it was Jason Giambi who got the first Home Run_

"Urgh Baseball but Jasper wins, Emmett its was Jason Giambi who hit the first Home run" Alice said.

I heard wooping from Jasper, I walked through the kitchen and there was Bella wearing a Blue cocktail dress, Blue is the most favourite color on Bella it makes her whole body pop. Bella was bending down to the oven to get a pan out.

"I know you there Edward can you be a gentleman and come and take this dish of Potatoes to the table I will be through with the ham" she said

I took the oven cloths from Bella and lifted the pot and took it to the table, Alice and Rosalie was sitting at the table chatting about french designers, I rolled my eyes

"Boys dinner is served" Bella called as she came through with a plate of slices of ham.

Emmett and Jasper came in the room

_Alice ask Bella if she does grace_

Alice nodded understanding why I asked.

"Bella could I say grace" she said

"Of course Alice" Bella said we all took hands.

"Our heavenly father, thank you for the food you have blessed us with today and the friends we are sharing it with, Our lives to be full and share the happiness we are sharing today, Amen" Alice said

I nodded my Amen as every one else called "Amen"

"Eddie boy what is it like to be silent" Emmett asked "Awch, Rose why ?" he said

"It wasnt Rose" I looked up and seen Bella smiling at me knowing my discomfort. "Switch with Edward, I would rather have his company at this table" she said sternly.

I swapped with Emmett and I sat next to Bella.

"Can you do without a translator Bella" Alice asked

"I will be fine for a bit" Bella said.

We were fine Bella and I was silently Texting one another under the table, it was fun, Once everyone announced they were full, I helped Bella with the dishes.

"Time to exchange gifts." Alice called.

Bella cleaned her hands

"I want to go first to get this whole embassestment over with" she called,

I followed behind her, we all sat in a cirlce on the floor

Bella pulled out some gifts and cards, She handed everyone there respected gift. We all opened them silently, just how I like it, I finished unraveling my wrapping paper and there was a watch box. I opened it and there sat a Silver faced watch with a black letherette strap.

I tapped Alice's shoulder, who was holding a gift card ginning wildy.

"Yes Edward" she said

_Tell Bella thank you and there was no need_

"Bella, Edward says thanks and told you there was no need" Alice said to Bella

"Well you all got me something its only fair." Bella said

I gave Bella my best grin and got the gifts I bought the gang well one big gift between Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, Alice will get hers from me tomorrow morning and she knows it.

I gave Rosalie the card, Bella her bag.

"What about us man" Emmett said

I pointed to Rosalie. Rosalie opened the card and her eyes popped out of her head.

"No freaking way you got us three passes to the war museaum and get to drive in the tanks and shit" Rosalie said

Emmetts grin appeared and so did Jaspers.

"Thanks dude" Emmett said

Jasper gave me a sutble nod.

I nodded back to all of them, But now I realise that Bella hasnt opened hers.

Alice locked eyes with mine

_Tell Bella to open her gift Please_

"Bella Edward wants you to open your gift please" Alice said

"But he didnt give you one" Bella said with her eyes glazed over.

"I will get mine from Edward christmas morning with the rest of my family" Alice said

Bella nodded and urwrapped her gift her eyes popped out of her head, she pulled out the necklace I picked out which has a charm on it repesenting for Friendship these past 4 months has been magnificant with Bella.

"Its beautiful Edward, would you mind putting it on me" She said .

I nodded and shuffled across the group and took the necklace from Bella, once I put it on her neck I got the eletircal current through me as always when I touch Bella.

"Thank you Edward" Bella said

I signed

_Your Welcome_

Simple signs like that Bella understood, I havent picked up the courtage to give Bella lessons or get Alice to teach Bella how to interprate what I'm saying, shes the most supportive of our friends, Not that any one of them dont want to learn sign language, Emmett wants to learn all the swear work so I gave in one day and showed him some of them and well when he uses them, Everyone asks Alice what they mean so she says some bullshit about hey or whats up dude and something like that. We truthfully Told Newton that its did mean Dick or Bastard or both when Emmett is having a rough day.

After the Winter break were starting baseball tryouts, since we dont have a team yet coach has to do the tryouts on his own, I was fine with it, when I signed up for tryouts with Emmett he gave this big speach about how you need to talk to commumicate with the other members of the team, Emmett and I smiled and Emmett told coach that were all going to make up some signs to say Im passing to you and some to throw the other team off. It was a great plan.

"NEXT me" Alice squealed she knows how to bring peaople out of there thoughts

Alice passed around perfectally wrapped gifts with bags and bows, I dont know where she gets the energy to do it.

I watched silently, Watching Everyones reactions on Alices gifts, Alice did get Bella a new set of Jane Austen books but she had to give her them straight away because the tattered ones was making Alice antsy, Which Bella accepted. So I dont know what Bellas new gift would be.

First it was Jasper.

"Alice hunni its fantastic, where did you fine these" He said holding up 2 journals from 1944 by a homless woman decribing the war as far as I knew the historians thought the woman was writing lies so they put them up for auction, Alice was the only bidder.

"Anything for you Jazzy bear" Alice said, she is really hung up on this guy, she told me she had this feeling they will end up together, I on the other hand cant get a woman of my own because of my silence I did meet a few hearing impared woman in chicargo but when the found out that I can still hear they thought I was out of there league.

Emmett was next as we were going in order with opening gifts.

"Alice this Baseball shirt, is the business, Where did you get the 1991 Mariners shirt ?, Did you know they brought this shirt out on my birthday ?" Emmett said

"No problem Emmett, Edward found it for me and I just bought it, I was lucky it came it just arrived yesterday" Alice said

Rosalie was after Emmett

"No was Spa day plus two, amazing you and Bella has to come, make a day out of it" Rosalie said hugging Alice

"Sure" Alice said

Alice origonally bought them for her her mother and plus one other but Rosalie and Jaspers mum up and left them last year. So Alice called up and changed it to Plus 2 in time.

Last it was Bella, she was staring at the present with awe. she picked it out of the box, it was a first Edition of Wuthering heights, I jumped from my spot and sat next to Bella, I tapped on her shoulder, she lookeed up with glased eyes.

_Alice help I cant exactally comfort her right now, Damn it_

Alice seen this and hugged Bella, I let her go and ran out of the front door and jumped in my car, I had to get away I couldnt handled it anymore, I have to start talking soon, I want to be the person comforting Bella when shes upset, or tell the girl I love, I love you. Its days like these I hate this.

I was nearing coming the end of route 101 and stopped at a trail head. I grabbed the torch from my car and switched it on walked into the woods, All I want to do is scream its the only thing I can do asided from laughing or crying, right now Crying and screaming is on my side.

I managed to get through the woods and came to a clearing, Its snowing here in forks, the grass was covered but I didnt care, I sat down and sobbed and sobbed untill there wasnt anymore tears, I cant take this pain anymore, My parents died because I couldnt tell them that another vehical was comnig there way, I couldnt cry out for help, Its infuriating. I opened my mouth and they out the most peircing scream I could muster. My phone buzzed.

**Edward Im worried, I seen your face while you signed, I know its hard Edward I know but you need to get better for us all please go home let mom and dad know your okay, speak to them please, I will see you at midnight for our annual prayer. x Alice. **

I got off the ground, I was soaked to the bone with the snow but I didnt care, I found my way out the clearing and jumped into my car and drove home, Once I got in it was ten to midnight. I checked the whole house and no-one is in, I checked the fridge for messages.

_**Edward were at forks general come ASAP. Mom x**_

I grabbed my keys and drove carefully to Forks General, I walked in mom was standing waiting for me.

_Whats going on mom is it dad ? _

Mom started crying again and signed back too scared to speak

_Its Alice and Jasper, they were on the way to Japsers home when a car came crashing into the car, Alice is getting a cast on her arm and Jasper has a bit if a concussion_

_This is all my fault, Alice would have been worried about me and I . . ._

I couldnt finished my sentence, I crashed in to mom and started sobbing, I hated being silent but Im not well enough to speak, Mom and Dads deaths still haunt me every night, I was too much of coward to call for help how can I deserve to have a voice if I cant do that simple task.

"Edward are you okay"

I lifted my face and seen Alice with a purple cast on her left arm with a concerned look on her face, all I could do is run up to her and hug her, Just say the two simple words Edward 'I'm sorry' but I couldnt which made me sob even more.

"Bella is here" Alice whispered "She took a bad break down the doctors had to come out and sedate her and advised she should stay for the night, Emmett told me the reason why she broke down, the wuthering heights book she always read was one of her moms favourites, Charlie gave them all to Bella when she was old enough to read them, she feels bad that you ran out the door, sobbing that you didnt like her anymore, I told her the truth and said, you felt bed because you couldnt comfort her in any way." She said

I stood away from Alice and with shaking hands

_Thank you Alice, Im going to try therapy again, maybe I can let go of my fears I have to, I sort of like Bella and Im not comitting untill, I am ready to talk, I want to tell her I love her without translators and without using my hands those words are to be spoke out loud by me. _

"I know Edward, Please try for the family." Alice said

_Hows Jasper ? Mom said that he has a concussion_

"Yeah hes in for the night, his dad is here sorting paperwork out, Bella up in short stay ward 3A room 301" Alice said

I nodded and went to see Bella first. she needs to understand. I got to her room and her dad just cam out of the room

"what the hell are you doing here ?" Charlie said

Damn me not having paper and Im not allowed my cell on.

"I dont want your excuse, What in god name did you up and leave everyone tonight, Bella was emotional and do you know your her best friend out the groups even though her and Rosalie is friends, your not going in the room." He said

I nodded in undertandment and completely left the hospital, I drove home and took out the song I had written in my spare time about Bella, well Its just musice its sounds better without lyrics, and set writing Bella a letter.

_**Dear Bella, **_

_**Your dad forbade me seeing you tonight,**_

_**I am so sorry about earlier on, I got upset, sometimes being mute is frustrating but I know the cause of not speaking and my mind wont let me speak untill I face my problems, **_

_**So tonight I decided to got back into therapy, I know telling a therapist isnt a quick fix. **_

_**I was upset because I couldnt comfort you propery and I upsetted me, Im sorry for being childish, I want to comfort people with word and not my hands.**_

_**Im asking to be home tutored for the rest of the semester untill, I can talk Please dont be mad at me please, I promise you it isnt you, I need to get better. **_

_**Im sorry. here is something special for christmas, keep hold of it untill, I speak again Please. **_

_**Yours Edward.**_

I put the letter and the song in an enverlope and sealed it and wrote on it Bella, Merry Christmas, I grabbed my keas once again and drove to her home, I knew Charlie wouldnt be there and I know I would get an earfull from Emmett. I pulled up and took the envelope and went to the door, I was prepared to put it in the letterbox and drive again, but as soon as I got to the porch the door opened, Emmett came out, I put my hands to my face.

"Edward man why arent you at the hospital seeing Alice and Bella" Emmett said

I huffed once again no pen then remembered my cell and text Emmetts cell

**Charlie wont let me in the room as its my fault shes in there, I seen Alice shes getting discharged and I was too upset from seeing Bella I couldnt face Jasper, I only came by to drop off an extra gift for Bella, Im going into therapy after christmas and Im asking my parents to home school me for the rest of the semester. Edward.**

Emmett read the text

"Man dont let Charlie, stop you from seeing Bella, your her best friend, I understand for the rest but the baseball team might suffer before it has even started" Emmett said

**Ill see if I can take extra curricular activities at the school and I have told Bella in the extra present I got her, Please tell her I came though and you can give her this envelope for me please Edward**

Emmett read the text and nodded, I handed him the envelope and waved to him and got in my car and drove home.

Mom and dad was in the sitting area with Alice, Good, I got everyones attention.

_Okay, I did some thinking and here is my decision, I want to try therapy one more time. And to be home tutored for the rest of the semester, I will take my exams at the school and some extra curricular activities there aswell. I dont want this to be a selfish thing but I think it may help me. _

Everyone stared at me.

"I understand Edward, Did you see Bella ?" Alice said

_I got to her room and Charlie forbade me from going in, It was my fault shes in there._

"It wasnt" Alice said and did a frustrated moan.

"So Why do you want to try therapy one more time ?" Dad asked

I started telling my parents how I want to say I love you to the one I love and comfort everyone , everyone was so helpful. I was glad of it, I went to bed, happy with my decisions.

* * *

R&R please.


	9. Chapter 9: Changes part 2

**Silence is a Scary Sound**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N : giving you part 2 because you cant get the full effect with part 1**

**Disclaimer - I dont own twilight but if I did Edward would never be in any other fictions but mine. **

Key :- underline - Quotes from the books

_**italics and bold**_ - Writing on paper

**bold** - Text message

_Italics_ - Sign language.

**Ideally I would like you all to read this in half format its better.**

**Chapter 9: Changes Part 2**

**Bella POV**

Im sitting here looking at a first addition Wuthering Heights, Was Alice tring to replace every book in my moms collection, mind you she doesnt know it was my moms collection I have been reading, most of the time I dont read the book, I just look at the notes she leaves in the margins.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and hugged me, then the next minute Alice came over and Edward left. I sobbed even more.

"Squirt whats wrong ?" Emmett said but before I could answer.

"Edward is very emotional, when it comes to comforing people he, feels bad because he can say anything, So when he gets frushtrated he goes for a drive" Alice whispered in my ear, I nodded.

"I think we should call this a night" Rosalie said

I nodded in agreement

"Rose is staying for the night, Im taking her to Mom and Charlies is the morning" Emmett said

"Sure" I said "Jazz you want to stay the night" I asked

"No Alice is taking me home" Jasper said

Alice was texting, Edward probally

"Is Edward okay" I asked

"I just text him to go home and speak to mom and dad, I dont want him to do something stupid" Alice said. She came over and hugged me and kissed me goodnight "I will get him to text you when I see him okay" she said.

Alice and Jasper left, Emmett and Rose went up the stairs, I cleaned all of the wrapping paper and put the rest of the exchange gifts under the tree from Rose Jasper and Emmett.

I took the new Jane Austen books alice got me and took out Sense and Sensibility, I curled up on the couch and opened the book and read it under the glow of the chrismas lights. I sat there for about an hour and then the house phone rang.

"Ill get it Squirt, I asked Jasper to call us to make sure hes home okay" Emmett said

"Sure Emmy-Bear" I said going back to the book.

After a while Emmett got off the phone.

"Bella its Alice, she and Jasper was in a car accident, they hit a patch of Ice and crashed into a lamp post, their in the emergency room" Emmett said.

Suddenly I was getting Flashes of my own Car and I was driving to Seattle to pick up his new Jeep his Dad bought him for winning the soccor season, It was a frosty night and so it was an icy morning, I was driving as slow as I could on the slippery road, Charlie put on snow chains to lessen the chance to hit a patch off ice, we were just coming off the highway when My truck started to smoke and then as I was pulling over, I hit a patch of Ice and my car collides with the car infront, the next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital.

"Bella, Breath, Bella Please"

I was gasping for air, Oh my god I cant breath.

"Im calling the doctor" Emmett said.

I was trying to control my breathing and it wasnt helping.

"The on call doctor is coming" Emmett said

I could only nod, as I try to get my breathing back , Its happening again the nightmares are going to come back.

"Squirt here is Dr Cullen" Emmett said answering the door.

I nodded once again, Taking deep breaths.

"Bella, Im going to give you a seditive, because your breathing wont come back to normal until your relaxed" Carlisle said to me.

"Do you know about Alice ?" Emmett said

"Yes, She only has a broken left arm and Jasper has a concussion, hes being kept in over night" Carlisle, Inserting the syringe in clear fluid, I had to look away, I hated needles. The next thing I knew it went pitch black.

I opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings, I was in the hospital, how did I get here ?

"Bells your up" Charlie said

"Dad how did I get here" I asked.

"Once Dr Cullen Sedated you, you started flapping freaking out, so he advised you stay here for the night." Charlie said.

"Bella, Dad told me your here" Alice said coming in the room wearing a purple cast on her left arm.

"Im okay I had a major break down" I said

"Yeah Emmett told me as I was coming out of Jaspers room, Dont worry" Alice said

"You heard from Edward" I asked

"Not yet, I told you he just needs time to himself, he probally be here soon" Alice said.

"Okay" I said

"Well Im being discharged, I hope you be better soon" Alice said

"Thanks" I said

Alice left the room, I lay my head back and drifted off to sleep, Charlie left the room.

I could hear his muffled voice but I couldnt hear the other person answer back, It must me Edward, Why isnt Charlie letting him in. I walked to the window and seen Edwards frail body walks away from my room defeated, I climbed back into bed.

Charlie came back into the room and I frowned at him

"Whats wrong Bells ?" He asked

"Why didnt you allow Edward in" I asked Charlie.

"Because its his fault your here, leaving you when you are clearly upset." Charlie said

"Edward wasnt in the house when we got the call about Jasper and Alice, He got upset himself dad, him being mute its hurting him emotioanlly, he cant get better untill we know what is stopping him from speaking mentally, I took the panic attack because the car crash brought back memories and gave me the biggest episode I have ever had" I said laying down to ignore what was going to come out of Charlies mouth next.

It had been an hour of fake sleeping and Charlie left.

"Squirt" I heard

"Emmy-Bear" I said looking up and seen Emmett holding an envelope.

"Edward gave me this for you" He said "He came but Charlie basically told him to fuck off" He added clearly pissed off at Charlie aswell.

I nodded and took the Envelope from his hands.

"I'll let you read this, im going to give Jazz a visit" Emmett said scuffing his feet, he clearly knows who gave him this envelope.

_**Dear Bella, **_

_**Your dad forbid me seeing you tonight,**_

_**I am so sorry about earlier on, I got upset, sometimes being mute is frustrating but I know the cause of not speaking and my mind wont let me speak until I face my problems, **_

_**So tonight I decided to got back into therapy, I know telling a therapist isnt a quick fix. **_

_**I was upset because I couldnt comfort you properly and it upset me, Im sorry for being childish, I want to comfort people with word and not my hands.**_

_**Im asking to be home tutored for the rest of the semester untill, I can talk Please dont be mad at me please, I promise you it isnt you, I need to get better. **_

_**Im sorry. here is something special for christmas, keep hold of it untill, I speak again Please. **_

_**Yours Edward.**_

I looked at the other sheet. _Bellas Lullaby _Written across the top, I followed the complicated sheet of music and gave up. I put it back in the envelope and help on to it. Edward wont be my blanket at school anymore this is going to be bad very bad, I do want Edward to get better but how he never told anyone why he stopped talking.

* * *

R&R please.


	10. Chapter 10: New Hope

**Silence is a Scary Sound**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N : Last part untill I write more all the ones that are up have been pre written.**

**Disclaimer - I dont own twilight but if I did Edward would never be in any other fictions but mine. **

Key :- underline - Quotes from the books

_**italics and bold**_ - Writing on paper

**bold** - Text message

_Italics_ - Sign language.

**Ideally I would like you all to read this in half format its better.**

**Chapter 10: New Hope**

**Edward POV**

Christmas holidays was a bust, Alice Broke her arm skidding on ice, Jasper gets a concussion and Bella gets rushed in with a panic attack. Today mom and I are meeting up with a sign langinguist tutor to finish my curriculum, it was agreed with the school that I do get to do extra -curricular activities. Emmett would be stoked about that also I'm allowed to do my exams at the school.

"Well Mr Cullen, I will see you next week" Miss Laughran My new tutor said

_Thank you for this being at short notice_

"My Pleasue Edward" Miss Laughran said.

_ok and and thank you again. Mom will you show Miss Laughran to the door _

Edward turned to Miss Laughran

_See you tomorrow Miss Laughran_

"Ok Edward enjoy the rest of your day" Miss Laughran said

I would not enjoy the rest off my day, I couldn't see Bella today since she is at school and I haven't heard from her since Christmas vacation. I am seriously starting to have withdrawl symptoms. This is crazy. I reached for my phone and wrote a message to Bella.

**Hey Bella. I noticed I haven't spoke to you Since xmas vacation. so I thought I would send you a text just to see how you were doing. So how are you doing ? and hows was school today ? My tutor has just left. We were talking about my lessons starting tomorrow, write back real soon x Edward**

I pressed the send button and it came up message unable to . thats not possible. I checked my balance and noticed it said the contract is no longer My Fucking God. how the FUCK did this happen ?. I just payed the stupid bill. AAAARRRGGG. I ran down the stairs and flew right into he wall. the thud was so loud that I would be very surprised if Forks High School didnt hear it. Next thing I know I was rolling down the stairs. I'm telling you that if I wasn't mute I would be shouting things that would have my mom would be cleaning my mouth out with soap. My dad came running through from his office with his black bag in hand and I could swear he was laughing.

_What are you laughing at ?_

"Nothing, nothing its just the fact that I am surprised that the house is still standing" Dad chuckled

_Oh shut up im not in the mood_

"Oh temper temper Edward" Dad said

_Oh go away_

"Not untill I have given you a proper examine you look like you had a pretty hard fall" Dad said

_Fine just make it quick_

"Ok so whats up ? Don't tell me there isn't. Cause I know there is" Dad said checking my arms for breakages

_My contract ran out today and I NEED to talk to Bella its driving me crazy_

"How has your contract ran out ?" Dad asked looking puzzled he knows I pay my bills on time.

_I dont know its just coming up contract is no longer available_

"Well we will get your contract running tomorrow" Dad said

_But I need to talk to Bella tonight._

"Well you can use my cell phone" Dad said

_Seriously ! _

"Seriously. my cell is sitting on my desk and I dont have any important phonecalls to make so its yours for the night" Dad said

I got up from the floor where I was sitting, I hugged dad and went into his office, I grabbed his cell and went up to my room and typed a simple msg.

**Hi Bella, How is school going, is Alice doing okay ? x Edward**

I sat on my bed with Wuthering heights again, Reading it makes me think of Bella, I wasn't in a rush for Bella to reply, Mom chapped my door.

"Your dad told me your contract was no longer available" Mom said

I sat the book down and signed

_Yeah it was weird, I paid my bill before the holidays, Dad said he will get my contract running tomorrow, but he gave me his cell for the day before he goes to work. _

"Yeah he said, so when your dad goes to work you can use my cell but Alice would be in by then and I think she will let you use her cell, but I came up to let you know that Dr Jackson is here." Mom said

_Is it lunch time already _

"Yes son" Mom said

_I'll be down in a moment mom just need to freahen up_

"Sure son take your time" Mom said

I went into my bathroom, I took a quick shower, I changed into fresh jeans and t-shirt, I'm glad to get out of the slacks and shirt I had to wear this morning. I grabbed my journals I have written for the past two years.

I decended the stairs and went into my music room, I set my books down.

_Hi Dr Jackson, Im Edward, I brought the journals I have writtern for the past two years._

"Hi Edward, thank you for bringing me the journals, may I asked why did you start writing them." My Therapst asks.

_Two years ago my last therapst suggesting I should start a journal on how I am feeling and so I complied but I felt he wasnt helping but I kept up with the journals, I start a new one every year, so you have the last two years of them._

"Thats a good start, I will have a read of them in the office, everything we talk about is private and cinfidential but is there anything these that you dont want me to see put a yellow post it in it, while you do that I'll talk about the various methods I use for sessions" Dr Jackson said

I nodded and took my journals and the yellow post its Dr Jackson held out, I sat down listening to Dr Jacksons Session plans for me.

I flicked through the first journal and didnt see anything that said about my parents car crash, Im not ready for him to know about it just yet. I flicked the second one and put about 20 post its in it. I handed Dr Jackson the books.

"Now Edward, as I can see last years journal had a break through, you spoke about a lot of things you dont want me to see yet, So your on the mend so next session we will talk about the first journal I will pick points out and green post them and well talk" Dr Jackson said

_Yes of course, I want to get better_

"Well I will see you friday, these sessions are twice a week, I have a patient at 4 monday and fridays so I will keep the lunch time slots and come here, during your tutoring sessions" Dr Jackson said

_Im sure thats fine and I would like to thank you Dr Jackson, Im hoping this time it will help me_

"My pleasure Edward, I hope my session help you aswell, I have another patient similar to yours and Im close on cracking them, Just need to get them to admit there fear to me or a bystander" Dr Jackson said

_How long ago did they have their fear ?_

"Its only been 6 months but she came a month after their accident they admitted their fear" Dr Jackson said "Well I have to take my leave, yet again I will see you friday, I do have to go" he added.

I stood up and led Dr Jackson to the door, Mom was standing in the hall carrying a tray of sandwiches.

_Thank you mom can you put them in the music room I would like to play for a while_

"That room is your comfort zone, great, I will see you friday and thank you for your hospitality Mrs Cullen" Dr Jackson said and ducked out of the door, I closed it soon as he got into his car.

I went into my music room and took a sandwich and ate it, I sat at my piano and started playing and I played whats on my mind.

"Hi Edward we have a dinner guest tonight"

I turned around

_Alice, did Bella get my message ? _

"Yes she did, thank you for worrying about me Edward but please concentrate on you" Alice said

_Ofcourse I would, im not there, I miss Bella aswell. _

"She misses you too, she wont say but you can tell, Did you know mom and dad gave her a sign language book, she was reading it at lunch" Alice said

_No I didnt know _

I smiled at the thought of Bella learning more of thank you and your welcome and things. It would be great to see Bella I mean it has been 2 weeks and I had to straighten my self out first before I could contact anyone, I barely spoke to Alice but she spent her time with Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella at Bella and Emmetts home, I always refused the invitation and gave Alice the same truthful reason 'I want to get straightened out first before socializing' .

Alice nodded and then left me again to finish my compisition, I finished writing on the sheet, I left the room with my empty tray and when I entered the kitchen Alice was sitting at the island with the chesnut brown haired girl. They both never seen me coming in, I stood at the door and wached them. I couldnt wee the full signs but I noticed Bella was using some sign language.

"I think I got that wrong" Bella said

"No you got it right, Im hoping you wanted to day thank you for inviting me" alice said

"Thats what I ment" Bella said

I decided to make my precense knowen so Alice and Bella wouldnt fall out with me, Bella ans Alice turned around and smiled widley at me

_Hi guys, I didnt know Bella was coming around._

I seen Bella trying to interprate what I said.

"I did, I told you we have a dinner guest but mom told me she gave you a tray of sandwiches in the music room, we thought to leave you be, Mom is so pleased you were playing again, were all shocked Edward" Alice said

Bella was still thinking, I think she didnt want Alice to tell her what I said just yet.

_Is Bella okay ?_

Bella watched and that was simple enough.

"Im okay, Your mom and dad gave me this book and sessions to learn sign language, in there card its said, _'_its not for Edward, its for you_'_, I sort of laughed but its fun learning something new, it really annoys Emmett when Alice and I did it today, Im not very good at it at the moment, I wanted to concentrate on reading hands first before using my own and it prove difficult, So I went to my class yesterday and they told me doing it yourself, helps you read it so today was the first time I read someones hands. Thank you Edward" Bella said and gave me the biggest smile ever.

_No problem Bella, yes learning it with your hands do help you reading it, when we all went Alice mom and Dad just needed to read my hands but they found it hard so we all decided to learn the whole lot. _

Bella looked confussed.

"He told you bassically it happened to us when we were learning for Edward" Alice said

"Oh so how long did you all take to learn it" Bella asked acting shy.

_Not long about six months _

"Six months" Bella said

One moment she can read my hands others she cant. she smiled sheepishly at me.

"I learned numbers, the alphabet and months" Bella said

I nodded and smiled.

_Well Im going to my room and do these assignmennts my new tutor gave me, I hope to you soon, Emmett and I are going to Baseball tryouts, wish me luck. _

"Edward is going to do assignments his new tutor gave him and asks to wish him luck for baseball tryouts." Alice said

Bella thought and smiled.

_Good Luck Edward._

Bella signed to me, I nearly fainted but kept it together.

_Thank you_

I turned on my heel and went up to my room and took out the forlder my Tutor gave me and worked on the assignment for tomorrow and if I have time I will do the rest. I think this is going to be interesting few months, I hope.

* * *

R&R please.


	11. Chapter 11: What Next ?

**Silence is a Scary Sound**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N : sorry it took so long this is the next five coming up not sure how loing it will wake I wanna add more details.**

**Disclaimer - I dont own twilight but if I did Edward would never be in any other fictions but mine. **

Key :- underline - Quotes from the books

_**italics and bold**_ - Writing on paper

**bold** - Text message

_Italics_ - Sign language.

**Ideally I would like you all to read this in half format its better.**

**Chapter 11: What next ?**

**Bella's POV**

Its been 4 interesting weeks, Edward left school to get home schooled. Alice breaks her arm in the car accident and Jasper was in hospital for a week for his concussion. I opened my presents from Christmas when I got out of the hospital, Charlie brought my car and then he caught a cab, I love him. I noticed there was a gift from Carlisle and Esme when I opened them it was a how to book on sign language and classes once a week I extended it all week. Starting after Christmas and today at lunch im going to try it out with Alice and see if 2 weeks of lessons is worth it.

I got ready and put on my coat.

"Alright Squirt, thanks for breakfast" Emmett said.

"No problem Emmy-Bear" I said and grabbed my keys and book and left the house before Emmett.

I drove to school and seen Alice coming out of Jasper's cars. Her car is on the shop being repaired, although she couldn't drive it until her cast comes off.

"Bella" She squealed.

"Hey Alice" I said

"Edwards tutor arrived when Jasper picked me up this morning" Alice said

The mention of his name and make me weak at the knees.

"That's good" I said

"Yeah, Mom and dad said that it was best to give him 2 weeks without worrying first then give him everything else at once so he doesn't refuse, he has been great, do you know he was drifting in and out of his music room, we don't hear the piano but I know he played it here, he just needs to get over the aversion of people listening him" Alice said

"He will Alice you just need to give him time" I said.

We made our way to class, At lunch hour, Emmett got me my usual Pizza and Pasta and a can of coke.

"Thanks Emmy-Bear" I said sitting to my tray.

I turned to Alice, Here goes.

_Hi Alice_

Alice' eyes popped out of her head

"Bella" She squealed.

I pulled the book out of my bag and passed it to Alice

"Did Edward finally said you could learn ?" She asked

"No, Esme and Carlisle gave me it and lessons for Christmas" I said

Alice eyes gleamed

_How are you ? _

Alice asked me.

_Doing good, lessons are hard_

I replied

"This is amazing" Alice squealed.

"What is going on ?" Emmett asks

"Bella is learning sign language for Edward" Alice said

I decided to noise Emmett up

_And annoy Emmett_

I said to Alice

_Definitely_

I giggled

"Stop it" Emmett said

"Were not talking about you Emmy-Bear" I said

The rest of lunch Alice and I sneaked glances to one another to annoy Emmett.

After school I went to Alice' house for dinner, Alice and I spent most of the evening in the kitchen signing to one another getting tips from her. Edward came through with his tray, signed with us for a bit and disappeared again, doing work he was given to by his tutor.

Alice and I sat in her room doing our English papers, she was allowed to be seated next to me since Edward left, but Alice isnt much fun cos she dont do paper conversations.

"Bella do you miss Edward at school" Alice asked as I was packing my things away.

"I do, he is fun to be around, Not that your boring Alice its Edward and I have so much in common except from the Literature we read, he is always finding something to make me laugh" I said as I zipped my back pack up.

"I know I do as well." Alice said "And now that your learning sign language it would be great the three of us doing thing that the other three cant, I mean I know im with Jasper now but I feel bad to leave you on your own when Emmett, Rose, Jazzy-bear and I go out and your stuck at home because you don't want to be the fifth wheel" she added

"But thats it I prefer it to be homew than be alone though, I love it, I mean the quiet is good for some light reading." I said

I headed to the door and Alice followed, when we got to the bottom of the stairs, we heard a piano playing and Alice gasped.

"Alice who is that playing its lovely" I asked

Alice stood with tears in her eyes

"Alice whats wrong" I asked

"Bella that's Edward but I have never heard this compositions before, Its always been other composers" Alice said

I know the competition, I'm sure I do.

"Its beautiful" I said "I will see you tomorrow and sorry for not bringing you home Alice." I said

"Its fine I wanted Jazzy-Bear to bring me home anyway so we can spend time together" Alice said

"Okay see you tomorrow and don't forget I have a lesson after school" I said.

"Yeah but we will go shopping in port Angeles when you are finished" Alice said smiling.

"Yeah would Jasper be okay taking you there" I said

"Ofcouse and he is picking me up as well cos were going to the movies when we finish" Alice said

I nodded and ducked out of the door and waved Bye to Alice, sometimes I think she knows about my aversion of people being in the car with me. I drove home thinking about this, I'm I that obvious, I cant be I mean I'm always careful when making plans.

I finally arrived home and I noticed a car in my parking space, I parked next to it. I went In the house.

"Emmy-Bear who's car is in the my parking space. next to Old red" I called out, I sat my keys down and walking in the sitting area. Two men was sitting on the sofa.

"Emmett whats going on" I asked.

"Bella these people are My father and Uncle" Emmett said raising his head.

"Okay I'll leave you be" I said

"Their here to take the jeep back" Emmett said

"Why" I asked

Emmett squirmed in his seat

"Emmett McCarty tell me now" I said

"Because I didnt get a scholarship to University of Washington and got it with University of Chicago" He said

"I knew about the scholarship Emmett, We celebrated your scholarship were all proud of you, we told you you would get one and Edward recommended UC because they have a good pre law programme." I said

"Yeah, but Uncle Sam and Dad both were at UW" Emmett said looking really torn up.

"Well you know I don't allow anyone in my car Emmett and Mr McCarty why are you doing this to your son UC is an excellent University if it wasn't for Edward, the School wouldn't be starting a baseball team and Emmett wouldn't have gotten any scholarships" I said I was getting angry pissed off in fact why is it when you want something better in your life some parental unit fucks it up. "Fuck this, Emmett I'll be back soon, I don't know when but I will be at my spot if you need me" I said sitting my cell on the unit. I grabbed my keys

When I got into my car I drove of the 0ne oh one and stopped. I took my flashlight out of my glove box and went in my trunk and grabbed the mini generator in it. I waled to the meadow and walked to the lights I strung up a year ago and plugged them to the mini generator, I checked the power levels I had plenty power. I sat on the grass and looked to the stars. The sky was clear for once tonight.

In seven months time I will be moving into my dorm in University of Washington and settling in, I never spoke to Edward about the College prospects but I always knew I was going to UW no matter what other places I got into Because I will never be away from Charlie, He raised me and I loved him for that.

I will miss Crazy Alice who got accepted to Dartmouth on a fashion course, Jasper will be following her to become a History major, Rose and Emmett well I thought Emmett was going to UC on his Soccer and Baseball scholarship even though he and Edward has Five months to set a team up and qualify to start the season which has just started, Rosalie want to start a Body shop and to have that she needs a business degree so she will be doing that.

I did want to be a Literature Major but I'm thinking more along the lines to do a Minor in Literature and Majoring on Teaching but to children with special needs, I am learning Sign language by the time I start UW I will have full control of Sign language, I now understand Esme and Carlisles message _'its not for Edward, its for you'_

I felt more calm than I was before, I hate people who can try to ruin other peoples lives. As the quiet was surrounding me, I heard twigs snapping. I immediately sat up and looked about, I me neat a trail probably some late night hikers. I lay back down as I was getting my aura calm once again I decided to head home.

I took my generator and flashlight and headed back to my car, When I pulled up the car was still in my spot, I was getting angry again and left my car running. I went in the house Emmett Mr. McCarty was still sitting.

"Sorry to bother you all again but I would like to park in my space" I said and turned on my heel and sat in my car and waited for someone to move the black Escalade. I saw It was Emmett's uncle who came out and I pulled in my spot. I locked my car up and went in the house.

"Erm If you don't have your Jeep Emmett could you call Rose or Jasper to pick you up in the morning" I said and I picked my cell up, I seen 6 messages on my phone.

_**Hi Bella, How are you ? x Edward**_

I opened the next one

_**Bella I'm so Sorry, My dad is being a Dick, I know you left your cell for some quiet but I thought to text you an apology x Emmy - Bear**_

The messages were from all of my friends just asking casual things, so nothing. I text Edward back on his cell as I noticed he used Esme's Cell.

_**Hi Edward, sorry I never replied, I was needing time myself and the house was very crowded to do so, So I left my cell at home. x Bella**_

I sat my cell to the side and went for a shower, I came out and blew dry my hair straight and checked my cell once again.

_**That's okay Bella, I know how you fell to get some quiet and calm about yourself. x Edward**_

I smiled at the reply.

_**Thanks Edward, see you tomorrow I will be at the try outs cheering you both to make the team. x Bella **_

I text back. I lay in my bed.

* * *

R&R please.


	12. Chapter 12: Home Run

**Silence is a Scary Sound**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N : few things erm sorry about the confusing with thanks giving and Christmas I'm a Scottish person and I don't really do research if needed lol**

**Disclaimer - I dont own twilight but if I did Edward would never be in any other fictions but mine. **

Key :- underline - Quotes from the books

_**italics and bold**_ - Writing on paper

**bold** - Text message

_Italics_ - Sign language.

**Ideally I would like you all to read this in half format its better.**

**Chapter 12: Home Run **

**Edward POV**

Today is going to be a fantastic day, I get to see Bella after my Therapy and Tutoring, even thought its only for her to cheer us on the field to make the team.

first things first survive through therapy, Tutoring would be a breeze.

Tutoring before lunch was fairly simple as Miss Laughran went through all of the material she had given me to catch up, I was in my room ghosting my fingers over the keys itching to play '_Bella's Lullaby' _, I was waiting for Dr Jackson, He told me that today we will be discussing the journal from two years ago.

"Your here, I thought you would have ate something first"

I turned around and seen Dr Jackson at the door.

_Come in Dr Jackson, I did have something to eat, I wasn't that hungry. _

"Thats okay with me Edward you dont need to explain yourself" Dr Jackson said "So I read your first Diary and well a few point I wanted to discuss." He said handing me the journal. "Open it to the first green post it"

I took it from his hands.I opened it and read the page.

_**Dear Journal **_

_**Today I passed my test but that was before I freaked out with the instructor being in the car with me, Dad had to explain to them what was wrong so the instructor agreed to sit in thee back seat and only give instruction to where we were going, I got pissed off and was ready to walk but I sat through it but once we were done and he told me I passed, I took my paper work and got things sorted. **_

_**I came home and punched my bedroom window Dad wasn't please, He had booked an appointment with my therapist. **_

_**He patched my hand up told me I wasn't going to be getting in my car until it was healed so it was back to walking to school. **_

_**Alice came to see me aswell, she only remembers the night she was told our biological parents died.**_

That wasn't the best day I took the worst episode ever took it out on the window.

"What can you tell me what you felt about that day" Dr Jackson said

_Scared, I didn't know what to do I have never rode in a car with anyone ever. Not since that day. Mom and dad, that's Carlisle and Esme, had been patient with me but I knew it upset them that I couldn't handle my fears. _

"Being scared is acceptable Edward" Dr Jackson "We need to work through that fear thats all, But I need to find that fear" He said sitting forward, "Now to the next post it"

I opened the Journal to the next post it.

_**Dear Journal **_

_**I blew up today, I was in my car ready to go home when our friend James came in my car, I freaked out, I called James everything in the Dictionary in sign language but he didn't care - All of our friend has learned sign language in Chicago high - Alice was screaming at him to get out of my car But all he did was ask me to give him a lift, She asked him once more to get out but he just sat. I got out and I went to the passenger side and Pulled him out and Beat him untill he understood never to get into my car again, three teachers had to pull me off of him. Alice was screaming she had never seen be doing something like that before.**_

_**I got pulled intot he office and was told that I would have gotten expelled but I wasnt the only one James haresst for ride and he never knew I didnt like people riding with me.**_

_**Dad came and checked over my hands and I broke three knuckles but I was allowed to drive home and he treated me then.**_

Okay the last entry wasn't as bad as this one, I don't know what episode were the worst to be honest but James deserved it.

"What was going through your mind when he wasn't listening to you ?" Dr Jackson asked

_Alot of things mainly it was rage. James wouldn't listen to Alice to get out of my car, I mean all of the kids know sign language in Chicago they learned along with Alice and I but he never listened to Alice or I, So I couldn't contain my anger I was in a blinding rage I have never been that angry , you could tell with my entries. _

Dr Jackson nodded "Thats why were here today, I picked those entries as they both involved violence the rest you spoke about taking breaths and walking away" He said

I nodded

_My last therapist told me that if I calm down and walk away without violence._

"That's good but why did you leave your last therapist ?" Dr Jackson asked

_I found that his sessions weren't helping me, He asks me to write a journal and then he never discusses it, he always jumped straight into my biological parents and how they died, I took panic attacks and then he always told me to stop faking out off sessions, So I stopped going Carlisle and Esme never forced me back._

"Different therapsts has different theories on therapy but this therapst has unethical theories, could I get his name to put in a report in for his malpractice." Dr Jackson asked

_His name Is Aro Volturi he runs a practice with his brothers Caius and Marcus, I have had all three of them and they used the same theory. _

"Ah the Volturi's they have had a lot of reports in malpractice and your case seem to tie it all up." Dr Jackson said

_What do I need to do because we cant exactly record the sessions or conversation._

"How do you feel being video recorded" Dr Jackson asked

_I'm okay with that, As long as its used to stop the Volturi for doing any more malpractice._

"Good I will get that sorted at the next session" Dr Jackson said.

I nodded in agreement.

"The one thing I agree with the Volturi's Theory is to walk away when you feel angry at any time when was the last time you had to walk away from displaying any emotion ?" Dr Jackson asked

_Christmas Eve _

"Can you explain what happened ?" Dr Jackson asked

_We were doing gift exchange and We got to Bella she opened everyone gifts including mine, Alice was after me everyone loved the gifts last was Bella, she looked upset so I went to comfort her but I couldn't say anything to her, So I told Alice to comfort her, I up and let the house I went the one oh one north and stopped at the trail head, I always have a lash light in my car so I can take a walk, So I walked just out o the trail and stopping in an opening and screamed, I received a text from Alice worried about me, That was the night I decided to go back to therapy, I want to get at least half way through my therapy before I start hanging out with my friends again Especially Bella she has been great, shes learning sign language so she can speak to me._

"Yes, I heard about that" Dr Jackson said

_Sorry_

"Sorry your parent told me about giving your friend a book and lessons" Dr Jackson said.

_Okay_

The door knocked. Mom came in the room.

"I'm sorry to interupt Dr Jackson but Edward has to get back to his studies if he wants to try out for the baseball team" Mom said

"Of course Mrs Cullen, Edward next week we discuss and Entry form last years Journal, Not the ones you marked but 2 you didnt mark" Dr Jackson said

_Of course and record about The Volturi's _

"Yes" Dr Jackson said and took his things and took his leave.

I Went back to my tutor.

* * *

I finished my courses in time to get to the field. I put on my cleats on when I left my car so I can go straight to the field.

"Eddie my man you made it" Emmett called from across the field. I rolled my eyes, I cant exactly tell Emmett to stop calling me Eddie.

_Piss off Emmett _

"Being Bitchy now Cullen" Emmett said knowing what I called him.

I rolled my eyes once again and took the pen from Emmett's shirt and Wrote on my hand.

_**Who has all turned up ?**_

I turned my hand to Emmett and showed him what I wrote.

"Newton but he wont make it hes shit but if he does make it we shove him on the bench unless some one is sick or dying" Emmett said

I wrote underneath the last sentence.

_**Why are we trying out when it was our idea ?**_

"Actually spoke to coach and were a sure in were here to like hit a few balls and pitch some were halving the candidates and do a round robin and compare results" Emmett said

I nodded and Emmett set on explaining what was going to happen to the other candidates, Newton wasn't pleased but tuff shit I Signed.

I was Batting some balls for catchers and pitchers. So I was doing two at a time and went through everyone in my half before Emmett and Coach finished the Batters. I told my half to take a seat and motioned for the ones who has batted to follow me to get through them. I looked at the bleachers and seen Alice, Rosalie and Bella chatting. I wonder where Jasper is.

"Ready Edward"

I turned around and seen six more people in front of my including Jasper. I nodded and Jasper pitched a fast ball and I still hit, I watched the catcher, picked the ball up and tossed it to Jasper, I made a motion for Jasper and the catcher to switch places. The Liam threw a curve ball.

I made quick rounds on the guys I had and went over and helped Emmett as he was struggling to pitch, I threw a few balls for the batters and Emmett caught. We finished up.

"Guys stay here and well put the roster up" Coach said

I got out paper and pen and written down who I thought who is good in positions and passed it to Emmett, He Read it over before talking to Coach

"No way Im putting Philip as short stop, where are you in this team ?" Emmett asked.

I took the paper back

_**I'll be a sub , My being mute might slow the team down.**_

I handed the sheet to Emmett

"Bullshit Edward remember the games we played at gym" Emmett said

I took the paper back

_**Of course I do you put me on Short stop**_

"Why do you think I put you on short stop , Cos I think your amazing on it, You are very fast, even better to catch outs as well" Emmett said.

He turned to the coach to discuss what I have written and there opinions. I looked at the stands and seen Jasper with Bella, Alice and Rosalie.

Bella looked up and waved to me, I waved back, she signed

_Come over _

I signed.

_In a minute, discussing the team._

Alice watched and she was translating for Bella.

"Right Eddie my man, just look over this roster then well call out the names and pin it on the board for tomorrow in case someone has left.

I looked at the sheet Emmett handed me

_**Emmett McCarty - 1st corner man**_

_**Edward Cullen - Short stop / Hitter **_

_**Jasper Hale - Pitcher **_

_**Tyler Crowley - 2nd basemen **_

_**Benjamin Amazon - C. Outfielder.**_

_**Demetri Grey - L. Outfielder.**_

_**Alec Jamieson - 3rd Corner men**_

_**Elliot Minor - R. Outfielder**_

_**Felix Gregson - Designated Hitter **_

_**Garret Brandon - Catcher**_

_**Substitutes**_

_**Peter Leech**_

_**Philip Jackson**_

_**Alister Daniels**_

_**David Jones**_

_**Christopher Anderson**_

_**Jordan Samuels**_

_**William Russell**_

_**Anderson Crawford**_

_**Francis Peters**_

_**Richard Donaldson**_

_**Mackenzie Kelly**_

_**Brodie Smith**_

That's a good line up Even the Subs are great. I handed the sheet back to Emmett and I Give a swift nod.

"Okay" Emmett said

Emmett, Coach and I faced the bleachers where the guys had tried out and audience.

"Right Guys the line up" Coach called. "Emmett McCarty first base and Co Captain" He said

I heard cheers and seen people waving.

"Edward Cullen short stop and Co Captain"

"Go Edward"

I blushed and ducked my head down.

"Jasper Hale Pitcher" Coach called

"Go Jazzy"

We heard cheering. Coach went through the list and Newton as predicted kicked a fuss because he never made the team.

I went over to the bleachers.

_How are you Bella ?_

"Doing okay, better than last night" Bella replied.

_That's good. _

We sat and Chatted for a bit, I got in my car, Alice rode with Jasper, Emmett took Rosalie and Bella went in her car, I went Home the rest went To Emmett and Bellas to celebrate the team line up.

I went in my sanctuary and made sure I closed the door and sat at my piano, I have avoided this thing for the past 8 years and since Bella coming into my life it all changed.

I Played a song I had written for Esme and never played it to her, That's what I'm going to do today.

I left the room to find Mom. I found her in the kitchen chopping vegetables. I tapped her shoulder.

"Yes Edward" she said

_Come with me Please _

"Sure" Mom said and cleaned her hands off and followed me to my sanctuary.

_Take a seat please_

She nodded and sat on the chair next to the piano.

I sat on the bench, I flexed my fingers and put them on the Ivory keys. I started to play her song. I kept my eyes trained on the keys. When I finished I turned to mom.

"Edward that was magnificent, What is the song called ?" She asked

_It doesn't have a name, the song is yours I wrote it for you, you have been the best mom since you took us in, you never forced us to do anything, I always looked up to you , even though I have never voiced it out. _

"Thank you Edward, I will finish dinner, Alice is eating at Bellas tonight." Mom said

_Can I help ?_

"Of course" Mom said

Being with mom is amazing. I love it.

* * *

R&R please.


	13. Chapter 13: Not Alone

**Silence is a Scary Sound**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N : This chapter has a song title by McFly once again. its sort of goes with the chapter, check the song out .**

**thank you for the wonderful reviews, they updates will slow down as im unwell, but ill try my hardest to keep up **

**Disclaimer - I dont own twilight but if I did Edward would never be in any other fictions but mine. **

Key :- underline - Quotes from the books

_**italics and bold**_ - Writing on paper

**bold** - Text message

_Italics_ - Sign language.

**Ideally I would like you all to read this in half format its better.**

**Chapter 13 : Not Alone **

**Bella's POV**

Spring break, Were getting closer to graduation, Dr Jackson and I decided to try putting someone in the car with me without it running. Emmett Volunteered. so Far today is my thirteenth try to last the full fifteen minutes but I was getting better yesterday the last try I lasted ten minutes

"Okay Squirt" Emmett said .

I nodded, I got in the car first and put the seat belt on. Emmett opened the door and came in the passenger seat, he put the belt on . I was calm the car isnt running were fastened in. I put the key in switched it on.

"Squirt you dont need to do this" Emmett said

"I am doing it Emmett, I'm not freaking out. Look I'm calm" I said and showed Emmett my hand "Beside I'm not driving it, just running it" I added.

Emmett sat back, I turned on the radio and turned it to the Mariners playing the Chicago white sox its nearing the end of the season. I revved my car engine a bit.

Emmett smiled at me, I was even proud. No flashbacks, No episodes. I was really calm. I told Emmett about my fears, He accepted them that's why I am calm.

"Okay we sat long enough, I need to go to my appointment." I said looking at the clock and seen I had lasted the full fifteen minutes.

Emmett nodded and got out.

"Show Dr Jackson" Emmett said picking his phone from the dashboard and took mine from me and sent a file.

"Okay ?" I answered.

I drove to port Angeles, I changed my sessions to Tuesdays and Thursdays because the schools baseball season games are those days. Even though I will miss some through my Sign language lessons, I was offered a private tutor but I told them I couldn't afford a tutor but they told me the Cullen's will pay for it if it helps.

I stepped in the office.

"Afternoon Miss Swan, go in Dr Jackson is waiting on you" His receptionist said.

I went in the office.

"Bella welcome" Dr Jackson said closing his laptop over and took my file out. "Okay straight to the point how many times have you tried the passenger experiment ?" He asked straight to the point.

"Since Last Thursday, Emmett and I have tried thirteen times and the episodes got less and less, Today we tried before I left and I lasted the whole fifteen minutes with the car running." I said

"Now I asked Mr McCarty to email me the videos but I never received today's" Dr Jackson said

I knew Emmett always insist his phones sits on the dashboard.

"I think he sent me it to my phone to show you" I said and took out my cell and flicked through my received files and seen the dash of my car and pressed play and handed it to Dr Jackson.

I leaned back and chewed on my lip for a bit and watched Dr Jacksons reactions. but he showed no emotion

"Now that you have accomplished sitting in the car maybe we try driving a mile with a passeneger." Dr Jackson said

"Ofcourse I will try it" I said

"But you cant try it until you tell Rosalie your fears" Dr Jackson said

This is going to be hard, I love Rosalie shes like a sister to me, I took a deep breath and nodded my head.

"Also It has to be Rosalie you need to drive the mile with as well" Dr Jackson said

I swallowed the lump I had in my throat and nodded.

"Just need your journal entries and then you can go" Dr Jackson said

"I haven't written any entries since Christmas, but I have drew alot" I said taking out my sketch pad and passed it to Dr Jackson. "I finished the pad so you can keep it if you like." I said.

"Ill take a look at this and give you it Thursday, Oh how is the baseball coming along ?" Dr Jackson said

"Great Edward is fitting in the team loves it really, I have never seen a team rise so quick, but tonight Edward isn't there as hes got the flu" I said.

Alice told me this morning during our plans to go shopping tomorrow, telling us Edward has the flu, even his tutor had been cancelled but she left work for him.

"That's good, see you Thursday" Dr Jackson said

I Nodded and left the office. I drove to the back to forks and made it on time for the game starting, I found Alice and Rosalie to sit next to them.

Everyone was screaming, I looked at the line up, Philip Jackson as I kindly found out my therapists son is Short stop today.

_Hey Alice_

"Bella" Alice said short and curtly. We spoke this morning why is she being rude.

I sat on the bench

"Sorry Bella the seat has been taken" Alice snapped.

"Okay" I said I looked for another seat but I couldn't find one, so I left the grounds and drove home to drop off my cell and then drove 101 north and went to my meadow, I looked up the sky, I had just spoken to Alice this morning, she and I was making plans to go shopping tomorrow since it was spring break, it just the school needed to hold games to catch up with the season. What had I done to get such behaviour from her.

"BELLA ! SQUIRT !"

I opened my eyes and its darker than usual and my generator was out, I took out my flashlight and looked at my watch its ten past one. I got up and walked through the path I made to come to the meadow well the one I recognise but hikers think it leads to a dead end. I got about half way and seen Emmett with Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. I nodded at Emmett and kept walking.

I got in the car and sped home. I went in a shower and got dry clothes on, went down to the kitchen where all four of them were sitting and I went in the fridge and make cold cut sandwiches.

"Squirt are you okay ?" Emmett asked

"I don't know what your talking about Emmett you tell me, You tell me why I came to a baseball game to be told not to sit next to my friends" I said and glared at Alice, took my sandwich and went to bed. My appetite completely gone, I took the sandwich and threw it against the wall.

I climbed under the covers and curled into a ball. I let the sleep take me over.

* * *

I don't know how long I have been In bed for I haven't ate, moved unless its to go to the bathroom, I don't know what day is it today.

"Bella out of bed you have therapy this afternoon" Emmett called

Hes been calling me for things since Tuesday.

Wednesday morning was the worst when he came and told me Alice is waiting for me to go on a shopping trip, I opened the door and called down to Alice and told her that I Don't want her to cancel her plan for little old me why not ask her real friends. And slammed the door shut.

I lay curled up, I dont want to move ever again, Not ever. Not unless someone dying or dead.

"That's it Isabella Swan I'm calling a doctor and your dad you shouldn't be back to this, not after making progress" Emmett called through the door.

Emmett doesnt follow through on his threats.I let the sleep fog over me again.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep.

Whats that noise ?

I opened my eyes and seen a white room I sat up and looked around, Emmett was sleeping on a chair and Charlie was on a bed.

"Bells" Charlie said

"Dad what . . . What Happened" I asked

"You haven't moved in a week, Emmett got worried, he broke your door down and you couldn't keep your eyes open, he called for an ambulance and I heard the call and came straight over" Charlie said

"Dad why couldnt Emmett leave me be, My friends hate me Emmett stayed because he pitied me through my fears and to think Dr Jackson thought it would be great to tell Rosalie" I said

I lay my head back down.

"I never Pitied you Bella, Remember I was there that night, just never understood why you never liked anyone in the car with you" Emmett said waking up.

"What about Alice, she was being very curt with me and she snapped at me about a fucking seat" I said

"Isabella Swan language" Charlie said

"Charlie go and see mom she probably like to know how Bella is" Emmett said

Charlie left the room and Edward came in

"Why are you here Edward ?" I said

"Edward came because he knows why Alice was being off and been lying to us both." Emmett said getting up "I let you both talk" He said and left the room

I am so embarrassed, I starved myself just to die and fade away.

_Hi Bella_

"Hi Edward" I said

_If your not sure let me know _

"I will" I said

_First, I never had the flu, I had a break down and wasn't in the state to play baseball, Alice came home when My therapist was setting me an assignment and she heard him mentioning your name she thought its your fault that I took the break down but it isn't your fault none of it was your fault, When Alice came home I heard He and Jasper talking, then her phone went off Emmett was concerned about you she didn't care, I stepped out of my sanctuary and asked whats wrong and she told me you went missing, I asked her whats wrong she told me how she heard my therapist say your name, I told her I was talking about something and I took a bad turn so he said I show try something with you that's why your name was mentioned. Then Emmett called and told us her knew where you are just need help to find the place, he said its a meadow, I found it on Christmas eve, its beautiful place, I told him where to go, Look Alice shouldn't have treated you like that. I told her that. _

"I'm confused, You took a break down I understand that but why did your therapist set you a task involving me" I asked

_I have a fear of people coming in the car with me and when he suggested you come in the car_

"I understand" I said

Problem is should I tell Edward that I have the same fear, Should I tell him if I went in the car with him I would freak out as well

"The way Alice treated me wasn't right Edward, I was having the greatest day and look what happened when I get negative remarks" I said

_I see that Bella I am So Sorry_

"You don't need to say sorry Edward it wasn't your fault" I said

Charlie came in the room with a sad Alice looking about the room but me.

"Erm Bells I found this girl in the hall" Charlie said.

"Erm okay dad, she can come in shes probably here for Edward" I said.

_Remember what I told you Bella I drove here myself, I recovered from my break down a week ago_

"Bella I am so sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to the wrong conclusion" Alice said

"I get it Alce you were protecting your brother, it happens" I said

My eyes started to droop, Edward was signing to me but I was getting too tired to read what he is sayng

"Alice What Is Edward Saying" I asked in a slur

"He saying rest and he will see you tomorrow" Alice said

I nodded my head and went to sleep.

_Dream_

_"Bella Watch out" _

_I turned around and It wasn't Emmett that was sitting next to me, the car was crushed _

_"EDWARD ! !" I screamed _

_Edward was lying unconscious_

_"Edward wake up please" I begged _

_"Bella I'm sorry" He said and stopped breathing_

_"NOOOOOO ! ! ! !" I screamed_

_End Dream_

"Bella Wake up please"

I opened my eyes and Charlie was sitting over me.

"Dad whats wrong" I asked

"Your nightmares are back" He said and sat on the chair and didn't say anymore about it.

I seen Emmett on the bed

"Go Home you both, I will be okay, its spring break enjoy" I said

"But your here alone" Charlie said

"Go, Call Edward and Alice, I need to speak to them both" I said

Charlie and Emmett left. I lay my head back down.

* * *

R&R please.


	14. Chapter 14:1 step fwd, a million back

**Silence is a Scary Sound**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N : thank you for your reviews, as I don't get many I can reply to them easily, if i don't reply send me a virtual kick in the ass, PLEASE !!!! **

**My dedication its to you all, this is the last chapter until Monday can you all hold off, I stay at my fiances at the weekend and I babysit my neice and nephew. **

**Disclaimer - I dont own twilight but if I did Edward would never be in any other fictions but mine. **

Key :- underline - Quotes from the books

_**italics and bold**_ - Writing on paper

**bold** - Text message

_Italics_ - Sign language.

**Ideally I would like you all to read this in half format its better.**

**Chapter 14: One step forward, A million steps back**

**Edward POV**

Yesterday was a disaster, Dr Jackson started talking about my parents crash, I got half way through signing the crash and freaked out, I screamed and screamed. Dr Jackson calmed me down and set me a task of Inviting Bella in my car to sit, Just to sit for fifteen minutes with no engine on. I agreed to that, I was dismissed from baseball and I agreed to it and dismissed from the afternoon of tutoring, we told Alice to tell Emmett that I came down with the flu.

I'm sat in my sanctuary and played Esme's piece and morphed into Bella's piece.

"Edward its lunch time" Mom called

I ignored her calls I wasn't hungry, I was chewing over how I'm going to invite Bella in my car for fifteen minutes.

"Edward please eat" Mom said bringing a tray in.

I nodded and took a sandwich and chewed on it, Today we have a baseball game Philip Jackson its taking my place as short stop, our school needs to catch up with the rest of the season. so far we have bet Seattle and Vancouver. I played around on the piano and came up with a song dedicated to My Biological parents. Its the first time in eight years I have composed anything to my parents.

"The cheek of her, she thought she could sit next to me without explaining, why she got Edward so upset" I head Alice said

"But Sweetheart, all you heard was Edward screaming and his therapist saying Bella's name" I heard Jasper said.

"So where has she been then, Emmett came to the field without her" Alice said

"Emmett said she had somethings to do" Jasper said

Alice's Phone rang.

"Hello" She said "How the hell should I know shes going to be your step sister . . . Emmett I will be friends with you but Bella isn't a friend of mine no matter how she showed us around . . . bye Emmett" She said

I walked out the room and looked at them both.

_Whats going on ?_

"Nothing"

_I heard you Both whats going on with Bella _

"Fine I don't want the bitch near your ever again" Alice said placing her hands on her hips

_What did she do ?_

"She cause your break down yesterday" Alice said

_Alice She didn't, I was telling Dr Jackson about that night and couldn't go on , I started to scream, Dr Jackson calmed me down and Set me a task to invite Bella into my car for fifteen minutes without the engine running, Jasper was right you misinterpreted what was happening and why were you listening into my session anyway._

I gave Alice a look.

"Oh my god no wonder Bella looked hurt" Alice said "I feel like an Idiot" She said

Her cell went off

"Emmett I'm so sorry I just spoke to Edward what can we do to look for her . . . Why does she leave her cell at home . . . So where is this meadow . . . Erm so we need to hike the woods to find it . . . okay Jazz and I will come over and well plan a meeting" Alice said to Emmett and closed her cells

_Alice I think I know where the meadow is I found it on Christmas eve, drive to the one oh one north and them stop at the trails head but don't follow it _

"Edward take us there" Alice said

_I am not in the right frame of mind to go out Alice, even to drive my car, I'm still getting flashbacks_

"So dont take the trail" Alice said

_Go North of it and walk about five miles and you should see it. _

"Thank you" Alice said and ran about the door taking Jasper's hand.

I walked back in my sanctuary but wasnt in the frame of mind to play, I went to my bedroom and did my assignments.

_______________

That night Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie found Bella but Emmett told me she never spoke to anyone she went home and he told me she totally flipped out at him because of Alice.

Alice went round Wednesday morning to take her to the shopping trip they planned, I told Alice that Bella will think she was doing it out of pity and when Alice came home, I was right.

Now I'm sitting in the hospital waiting for news on Bella, Charlie and Emmett is letting me visit her when shes awake.

I was watching the window for Charlie to stand up and signal me to come in, I seen him stand up then the neck scratch. Then he came out and nodded me in. I went in the room Bella looked at me confused

"Why are you here Edward ?" Bella said

"Edward came because he knows why Alice was being off and been lying to us both." Emmett said getting up "I let you both talk" He said and left the room

_Hi Bella_

"Hi Edward" Bella said

_If your not sure let me know _

"I will" Bella said Im hoping she knows enough without stopping me.

_First, I never had the flu, I had a break down and wasn't in the state to play baseball, Alice came home when My therapist was setting me an assignment and she heard him mentioning your name she thought its your fault that I took the break down but it isn't your fault none of it was your fault, When Alice came home I heard He and Jasper talking, then her phone went off Emmett was concerned about you she didn't care, I stepped out of my sanctuary and asked whats wrong and she told me you went missing, I asked her whats wrong she told me how she heard my therapist say your name, I told her I was talking about something and I took a bad turn so he said I show try something with you that's why your name was mentioned. Then Emmett called and told us her knew where you are just need help to find the place, he said its a meadow, I found it on Christmas eve, its beautiful place, I told him where to go, Look Alice shouldn't have treated you like that. I told her that. _

"I'm confused, You took a break down I understand that but why did your therapist set you a task involving me" Bella asked

I knew she was going to ask and may aswell get it over with, Its the next step of my recovery

_I have a fear of people coming in the car with me and when he suggested you come in the car_

"I understand" Bella said "The way Alice treated me wasnt right Edward, I was having the greatest day and look what happened when I get negative remarks" she said

_I see that Bella I am So Sorry_

"You don't need to say sorry Edward it wasn't your fault" Bella said

Charlie came in the room with a sad Alice looking about the room but Bella. What is she doing here I told her not come until I tell her to, I don't want Bella to shy away from me.

"Erm Bells I found this girl in the hall" Charlie said.

"Erm okay dad, she can come in shes probably here for Edward" Bella said.

_Remember what I told you Bella I drove here myself, I recovered from my break down a week ago_

"Bella I am so sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to the wrong conclusion" Alice said

"I get it Alice you were protecting your brother, it happens" Bella said to Alice

I seen Bella's Eyes droop.

_Get some rest, I will see you tomorrow_

"Alice What Is Edward Saying" Bella asked in a slur

"He saying rest and he will see you tomorrow" Alice said

I got up and kissed Bella ont he forehead and left, Alice followed behind me.

"Edward"

_Don't Alice, you caused this mess, Bella wouldn't be here if you never eavesdropped, why do you think I change me sessions to Dr Jackson's Office after tutoring. _

I stepped into my car and drove home, mom was waiting for me.

_How is Bella ?_

Mom asked

_Shes awake, we talked about what happened, I'm still not Happy at Alice though. _

I said to mom

_Neither am I but at least Bella is awake and there feeding her for malnourishment, You okay ?_

Mom asked

"Mom I'm going to bed" Alice said going up the stairs.

"Wait Alice, Edward and I are finished talking" Mom said and gave me a pointed glance.

I nodded and went in my room and finished my assignments.

______________

Spring vacation finished, My tutor and I sorted a schedule to meet Dr Jackson at his office. At five in the evening. Bella was release from the hospital still with a feeding tube as her stunt wasn't the first time she did it.

**Hey Edward, do you want to try your task today before you see your therapist. x Bella **

I smiled.

**Sure, I will come to yours when Im finished x Edward**

I pressed send and went back to my work, My tutor allow me to answer my texts.

"So Edward since you worked through your spring vacation to graduate I think, your ready for your Exams so all I will be doing is leaving you with some revision work" Miss Laughran said.

_Are your sure I mean have I passed everything ?_

"Yes Edward, everything is passed" Miss Laughran.

_Thank you_

"Your welcome, I will come every so often to give you some mock papers" Miss Laughran said taking my last essay from me and left the room, I looked at the clock and seen I needed to leave to get my my appointment in an hour. I took my cell out and composed to Bella

**Is it okay to come over now ? x Edward**

I clicked send, changed from my slacks and shirt to jeans and t-shirt, Dr Jackson said I need to be in comfortable clothes and makes sure I had my anxiety medication with me. I hated taking them when I take a nightmare or take an episode but he said that its just temporary until, I'm not afraid anymore, not because I can't talk.

**Sure, Emmett and Rose is here with the nurse, Im being fed through the tube just now but by the time you come over I will be finished, Just don't drive fast. x Bella. **

I smiled at the message.

**Well Ill leave in 5 then I like speed x Edward. **

I took my keys and went to tell mom where I was going but I couldn't find her anywhere. I went tot he fridge and wrote a note

_**Gone to try the car thing see you after therapy. Edward x**_

I looked at the clock as I grabbed a bottle of water and my medication from the cupboard and left the house, I got im my Volvo and drove as slow as I could to Bella's.

When I pulled up Bella was outside, I shut the engine off and got out to open the passenger side.

_Don't go in until I'm seated Please_

"Ofcourse" Bella said she looked thinner but that was because of her breakdown

I went to the drivers side and sat down, Bella stepped in first taking her time which was good. she sat down with one left hanging out. Its like she has been through this with someone else. she gauged my reactions, I nodded to tell her I'm okay, she slowly put her other leg in leaving the car door open.

"Did your therapst give you specific instuctions or are we winging it" Bella said

_You have to be seated with the door shut and seat belt on for fifteen minutes_

"Okay" Bella said reaching to put her belt on first. she reached to close the door, I whimper. "Okay, I'll leave it open for the moment."

I nodded in thanks and closed my eyes for a moment, I really don't want to take my medication, I feel the anxiety build up. once I opened my eyes the passenger door was shut and Bella docked her I pod and switched it on to _'Debussy'_. The Piano was soothing me.

"I find if you have something fimiliar in the car you like you can get through it" Bella said

_Have you done this before ?_

"With Emmett, I recorded a few baseball games on my I pod and He never notice we were in the car for so long" Bella said

_I cant believe your reading my hands like a pro _

"Its been what 6 months since I got the book and lessons and exams are 2 weeks away graduation 3 weeks and prom 4 its like an end of an era" Bella said

_Do you have a date to prom ?_

"I don't but that's because I'm not going as Ill be going to UW early to set my dorm up as I will be spending my summer with Uncle Phil in Phoenix, he just became a Major baseball player he started his first season and I would like to celebrate it with him, dad is joining me when ive been out for 2 weeks" Bella said

_You talking about Phil Dawyer _

"Yeah" Bella said

_He is good I wonder why he never joined the Major league until now, he bats it out of there Ninety Percent of the time_

I heard a beeping noise and seen Bella taking her Cell from her pocket

"I know and Times up" Bella said smiling

I looked at the dash board, she was right we have been in the car for fifteen minutes.

_Can we try with the engine, I don't need to be at therapy for another three quarters of an hour_

"Tomorrow, I need to take my medication and it knocks me out" Bella said

_Sure, I will take a walk about Port Angeles _

"Come tomorrow after, school" Bella said "Wait four o'clock okay" she added

_sure_

"Bye" Bella said and went in the house.

I drove to Port Angeles and went to the book store, then I went to my therapists.

* * *

R&R please.


	15. Chapter 15: Falling in Love

**Silence is a Scary Sound**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N : Thank you all for the support hoping I can make 50 reviews by chapter 16 **

**Disclaimer - I don't own twilight but if I did Edward would never be in any other fictions but mine. **

Key :- underline - Quotes from the books

_**italics and bold**_ - Writing on paper

**bold** - Text message

_Italics_ - Sign language.

**Ideally I would like you all to read this in half format its better.**

**Chapter 15: Falling in love**

**Bella POV**

Being discharged doesn't mean getting away with everything, I was to be fed through a tube morning and evenings, at school I was being supervised by Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. Sometimes I wish Edward came back to school but I understand more than anything that he wants to heal, without distractions and I was asked to be the first person to sit in the car with him for fifteen minutes and I know how that feels my fifteen minutes came to thirteen tries. Until I learned I needed something comforting. So I chose Baseball, I know Edward loved Classical music along with me, So I'll upload it to my ipod when he decides to try.

"Hey Bella, Rose and I will be upstairs" Emmett said as he came in the kitchen while I was taking my anti depressants, To think I got taken off of these 3months ago because I was progressing and Now I was given them back.

"Sure Im going to text Edward, he and I have plans" I said getting my cell out.

**Hey Edward, do you want to try your task today before you see your therapist. x Bella **

I sat my cell on the unit and went about making our dinner, maybe if I eat a small amount I wouldn't get the tube feed.

**Sure, I will come to yours when I'm finished x Edward**

the door bell rang as I put the lasagna in the oven.

"Ah Miss Swan, I'm Nurse Smith"

"Come in Nurse Smith" I said, so much of having dinner with Rose and Emmett.

Nurse smith came in and followed me into the kitchen so I can check on the lasagna.

"Smells good, now take a seat and well be done quickly" Nurse smith said as I shut the oven door.

My cell buzzed on the table, nurse smith started giving me my dinner.

**Is it okay to come over now ? x Edward**

I smile and texted back.

**Sure, Emmett and Rose is here with the nurse, I'm being fed through the tube just now but by the time you come over I will be finished, Just don'tdrive fast. x Bella.**

"Who gave you that smile" Nurse smith asked

"My friend Edward, he has problems of his own" I said

"Awww, why don't you call him, I won't listen promise" Nurse smith said

"I wish I could talk to him but I wont get an answer" I said

"Is he Ill or something" Nurse smith asked

"No he is a mute" I said

"Oh sorry" Nurse smith said.

My cell buzzed again

**Well Ill leave in 5 then I like speed x Edward. **

Leave it to Edward loving speed, I don't know how he loves it when he has his condition.

"So is he coming over today" Nurse smith asked

"Yeah, hes leaving in five so we can wrap up" I said

" I need to be here for an hour in case you throw up, tube feeding does have that effect" Nurse smith said

"Okay" I said

The nurse this morning never stayed for an hour mind you I had to get to school. When Edward pulled up I stood outside, Edward exited his car and opened the passenger door for me.

_Don't go in until I'm seated Please_

He signed.

"Of course" I said

Edward went to the drivers side and sat down, I stepped in first taking my time which was good. I sat down with one left hanging out. I gauged his reactions, Edward nodded to tell me hes okay, I slowly put my other leg in leaving the car door open.

"Did your therapist give you specific instructions or are we winging it" I said

_You have to be seated with the door shut and seat belt on for fifteen minutes_

"Okay" I said reaching to put my belt on first. I reached to close the door, Edward whimpered. "Okay, I'll leave it open for the moment." I added

Edward nodded in thanks and closed his eyes for a moment, I closed the door quietly, I docked my ipod and played Debussy. Edward opened his eyes and noticed the passenger door was shut.

"I find if you have something familiar in the car you like you can get through it" I said

_Have you done this before ?_

"With Emmett, I recorded a few baseball games on my I pod and He never notice we were in the car for so long" I said

_I cant believe your reading my hands like a pro _

"Its been what 6 months since I got the book and lessons and exams are 2 weeks away graduation 3 weeks and prom 4 its like an end of an era" I said

_Do you have a date to prom ?_

"I don't but that's because I'm not going as Ill be going to UW early to set my dorm up as I will be spending my summer with Uncle Phil in Phoenix, he just became a Major baseball player he started his first season and I would like to celebrate it with him, dad is joining me when ive been out for 2 weeks" I said

_You talking about Phil Dawyer _

"Yeah" I said

_He is good I wonder why he never joined the Major league until now, he bats it out of there Ninety Percent of the time_

I heard a beeping noise, It was my cell telling me that time was up.

"I know and Times up" I said smiling

Edward looked at the dash board.

_Can we try with the engine, I don't need to be at therapy for another three quarters of an hour_

"Tomorrow, I need to take my medication and it knocks me out" I said and plus I just gotten over having the engiene on.

_Sure, I will take a walk about Port Angeles _

"Come tomorrow after, school" I said well the nurse comes out at quarter to four "Wait four o'clock okay" I added

_sure_

"Bye" I said

I went in the house and Nurse smith was eyeing my up.

"What ?" I asked

"Was watching the thing with you and Edward, Do you know both of you have the same grins" Nurse smith said "Well I will take my leave as I notice you have no intention of throwing up" She added.

"What grin ?" I asked

"When he pulled away and you walked in you both sported the same grins, like your friendship was more" Nurse smith said.

"Okay" I said totally confused.

"See you tomorrow and I will watch you eat a meal, I feel bad you missed out on such a great meal you prepared for Mr McCarty and Miss Hale" Nurse smith said. she picked her supplies up and left me in the living room.

About and hour later Emmett came down the stairs with Rose .

"How was it? . . . With Edward I mean" Emmett said

"He did it he lasted the whole time totally relaxed, I knew if I put classical music on it would soothe him , like baseball does with me" I said

I got off the couch and went to my room and took out Romeo and Juliet.

I got half way through the second act and my cell buzzed.

**Therapy went good, hes asks If you and Alice to be in the car for half an hour this time and try the engine If I could maybe drive a bit x Edward **

I smiled

**That's great, sure just let me know when Alice is free x Bella **

I clicked send and sat my cell on the counter and got up to get ready for bed. I looked in the mirror and the tube looked like I had worms, Everyone at school never stared cos the knew I would end up taking another bad episode mind you I'm always that predictable.

**I already told Alice, Im kind of miffed that Alice is to come, after me telling him that I wasn't on speaking terms with Alice but he said that since she already knew, he wasn'tpushing me to tell anyone else but I do need to get over my aversion of not letting anyone in the car with me. x Edward**

I smiled at him still miffed at Alice, to tell the truth I was still but I couldn't avoid her because she's dating Jasper and Jasper hangs with us.

**So when is she free x Bella**

I clicked send and sat my cell down and went down the stairs for a snack, Rose and Emmett was in the kitchen.

"Rose can I talk to you ?" I said, I don't know whats going on this , I'm going to tell Rose to further my own therapy.

"Sure" Rosalie said

Emmett eyed me, I nodded, he gave me the thumbs up and left us to be.

"Rose, remember the crash Emmett and I was in last summer" I said

"Yeah" Rosalie said wincing at the memory.

"Okay since then I take panic attack if anyone is in the car with me, I feel it was my fault that Emmett and I got hurt, Im still trying to strengthen my muscles so I can play ball again but that's not important, through therapy to enjoy someones company, I lasted fifteen minutes in my car with Emmett and so I'masking would you be in the car with me to drive a MILE with me" I said

"Are you sure ?" Rosalie asked

"Under the instruction on my therapist, Its not to be anyone else" I said

"Sure we will plan a weekend to do it" Rosalie said.

"Thanks" I said and I make some cold cut sandwiches and spoke to Rose about Alice and her behaviour toward me.

When I finished, I went back to my room, I felt a whole load was taken off me telling Rose. I checked my cell and Edward replied.

**Tomorrow at four at ours as Jasper's taking Alice out and Alice feels shes would be pushing it if it was at yours x Edward. **

I need to make it up to Alice and so does Edward.

**Edward I'm going to speak to Alice tomorrow at school, I hate were fighting, it was all a misunderstanding. x Bella **

I Clicked send and set my alarm, Nurse Jones is coming tomorrow morning earlier than she did today. I lay under my covers and my cell buzzed.

**I understand Bella, but I need time for that x Edward.**

**We need to be atleast friendly to Alice if you want this to work. x Bella**

**Okay but please if I snap do not freak out x Edward**

Its understandable if he snaps, but I think going through the whole process of getting in the car for fifteen minutes then start the car up after that. then start the clock for half and hour, so the process will take forty-five minutes. I will tell him tomorrow.

**Of course I wont freak out, just Please try, I will see you tomorrow x Bella**

I curled under the covers again and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

R&R please.


	16. Chapter 16: Smile

**Silence is a Scary Sound**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N : Thank you all for the support **

**Disclaimer - I don't own twilight but if I did Edward would never be in any other fictions but mine. **

Key :- underline - Quotes from the books

_**italics and bold**_ - Writing on paper

**bold** - Text message

_Italics_ - Sign language.

**Ideally I would like you all to read this in half format its better.**

**Chapter 16: Smile**

**Edward POV**

Today Is going to be a great day I'm going to accomplish this task I know I will, I have to Dr Jackson think I'm making a fast recovery. Quote _'If you did this with your other therapists you would be past your fears and talking when you feel like it'_. So I'm going to take the bull by the horns today.

"Erm Edward, Jasper and I will be in my room reading for our exams" Alice said

I nodded my head. I got up and went to the shower and once I was finished I went to the kitchen and made something to eat.

"Hi son, What time is Bella arriving ?"

_Hi mom, Bella will be here about four, Jasper and Alice is upstairs studying._

"Okay I'll make some tea for you all" Mom said

_Okay _

I put all the stuff back for sandwich

"You can make a sandwich, you barely eat as it is" Mom said taking it out my hands to make a sandwich. She handed me the sandwich "I know your doing your experiment today, you need your strength" She added.

By the time four rolled around Bella was still wasn't here, My cell buzzed on my piano.

**Hey you, outside of your house rang the bell but no-one answering x Bella. **

I know I didn't here cos this room is soundproof in and out, so I cant hear anything, I went to the front door, when I opened it, Bella was standing next to her car with Rosalie, smiling widely.

_Hey Guys _

"Edward says hi" Bella said to Rosalie.

"Hey Eddiekins, came with Bella, I'm going with Jasper and Alice later, Emmett's coming after he moved some things for Charlie and Evelyn" Rosalie said

_Wicked, Ready Bella ?_

"He says wicked and Im very ready" Bella said

_Great_

"I will sit with Mama Cullen" Rosalie said going into Edwards "Short Fry Edward and Bella is waiting" she called.

"Come and well sit in the car first then Alice and Join us" Bella said.

I nodded and unlocked the car door and Bella opened the back door.

"I think it would be good Alice sitting with you" Bella said

_Okay_

I sat in the car first and Bella gave me her ipod. I plugged it in and it played some Matt Willis this time. I closed my eyes and got lost in _'who you going to run_ _to' _that Bella was singing behind me, with the door closed.

"Sorry erm Jasper and I got lost in studying" Alice said

I nodded and Motioned her to come in the car while I was calm. I opened my eyes and all doors was closed and seat belts where fastened. I put the key in the engine and turned it on.

"Hows tutoring going ?" Bella asked

_She only comes to give me mock papers my first exam is English_

"Yea Both Alice and I are in the same exam" Bella said

_You watching the cubs and Soxs tonight_

"Yeah Both Emmett and I have our snacks and favourite pop in, dad said he might come around depending when his shift finished." Bella said

_Is Jasper still applying for Dartmouth Alice ?_

I waited for a reply but she never answered I looked at Alice.

"Alice, Edward asked you if Jasper applied to Dartmouth" Bella said

"Yea he got his acceptance letter yesterday" Alice said, she seemed distracted today.

_Alice, can we talk. When this is done ?_

"When I get back" Alice said .

I nodded. Bella cell went off

"I will see you when I get back" Alice said jumping out the car. Bella climbed out and came inthe passenger door and fastened her belt.

"You want to try driving with me in the car" Bella said

_Are you sure ?_

"Just to the end of your drive don't push yourself further than that" Bella said.

I took a deep breath and put my car in reverse and reversed out of my space and drove down thee long winding drive we have. when we reached the opening I turned around and drove back up, And I felt great.

"You were amazing Edward, I bet your therapist with be pleased" Bella said

_I know he did say if I felt up to it just drive a little and I drove down to the end of the drive and back up, it was amazing_

"It was Edward it was, Oh Uncle Phil asks if you would like to come with me this summer to watch a few games and like play some ball with him. And you can see my skills since you never came to our games" Bella said

_Are you sure ?_

"Yeah just ask your parents, Uncle Phil said that I need company when practices come around, I cant believe hes playing for the Arizona dimond backs, Hes always wanted to play for the Mariners but the D-backs is paying him more." Bella said

_Its amazing, Come in and I'll ask mom and Dad just now_

Bella nodded her head and left the car. Rosalie, Jasper and Alice was leaving.

"Emmett meeting up ?" Bella asked

"Yeah" Rosalie said

"Alice can I speak to you first" Bella said

"Um sure" Alice said

Bella pulled Alice to the side. I went in the house and found mom in her soundproof room.

"How was it ?" Mom asked

_I did it and not one attack and I drove with Bella in the car down to the end of the drive and back up mom it was amazing. _

"He was great Esme, not one sign of stress, we were talking about what we were doing for the summer the last time we did his test and well My Uncle Phil has just signed with the D-backs and invited me to see him for the summer. Hes my moms brother, and well he invited one of my friends aswell and I invited Edward as he appreciete the game, and Emmett is traveling to Seattle to visit his dad and Rose is going with him, and Jasper is doing something with Alice and I know Edward . . ."

"Bella calm down, of course he can go, he needs a break and I know he wont be seeing Dr Jackson for the summer as him and Edwards new therapist will be talking about his case" Mom said

_Really mom_

"Of course" mom said

I hugged mom and Bella, I cant believe I'm going to Phoenix with Bella and to meet Phil Dawyer.

"When will you be leaving ?" Mom asked

"After graduation the 19th of July" Bella said

"Flight been booked" Mom asked

"Yes just waiting on them arrive as it was uncle Phil who paid, he told me he already booked two and posted and cant say no" Bella said and laughed.

"Well then I think Carlisle and I should accompany you to the airport do you both not mind sharing I know its a month away but I want to make sure Edward can share a car for gas" Mom said

"I dont mind atall, how about I let Edward drive if it makes him feel better" Bella said

_That's great. _

"Good" Mom said

Bella nodded her head and gestured me to follow her out of the room.

"So do you wanna Join Emmett and I to watch the Sox and cubs tonight" Bella said and then looked at her watch.

_Sure what time ? _

"Doesn't start till 8pm" Bella said

_Okay gives me to chat with Alice _

"Okay, I better go" Bella said "Come at 7 and I will make some dinner before the match" She added and walked out of the door.

I walked in my sanctuary and sat at the piano and started to play the first melody in my mind. Its not like I'm hiding it now. I played the song to Esme, Carlisle heard his and my parents song, Alice heard hers. So I leave the door open.

"Can we talk ?"

I turned around

_Sure come in, whats been up ? _

_Edward I'm worried, really I see your healing but you haven't attempted to talk, but it worries me that you becoming mute isn't mental any more, remember the night of the crash when you first went silent and we were put in foster care with Esme and Carlisle, and he checked you over and said nothing has been wrong, what if he missed something. What if . . . _

I put my arm on Alice, to stop her.

_Alice Stop, You really want to know why I stopped talking. here goes. I couldn't save mom and dads life, they had been talking about the up coming recital and wanted me to practice more and I seen the truck coming at the side of us and I was so scared I couldn't speak, scream or nothing. When I woke up I seen mom and dad wasn't moving, I couldnt scream the car was upside down Alice, I had someone telling my mom and dad was gone, Alice gone , I cried silently, When I was taken to the hospital and I wouldn't speak to anyone. Carlisle knew I couldn't speak he checked me over to make sure my larynx wouldn't be damaged with lack of talking. I scream loudly every so often Alice, I try and laugh more. using at least a part of my larynx._

I stopped I had nothing else to say of do or anything, I looked up and seen Alice crying.

"Edward the crash was never your fault you were ten years old, you were in shock." Alice said "But thank you Edward" she said and hugged me, I think that we both needed 8 years of doubt, hate, fear, Everything put behind us, I am slowly letting people in my car and tonight, its Alice turn, since her car is still being repaired.

_Are you coming to Bella's for dinner ?_

"Yeah the Soxs and cubs are playing, Mom is taking me over, Jasper's working until seven so hes going straight over." Alice said

_Ill take you _

"Are you sure Edward ?" Alice said

_One way to find out_

Half 6 approaches and were looking at my Volvo. I got in and motioned for Alice to come in and she does. I plugged in my ipod with some '_Elliot Minor'_ on it it starts off with some _'Jessica'_

I started the car and put it in gear. I looked at Alice who is beaming. I revered out the spot and swung round and drove down the drive, nice and calm. the drive was amazing, Alice spoke to me about graduation. When I stopped the car in front of Bella's.

"Jasper is going to take me to Seattle during the summer were going to visit all the war museums its fascinating, I can ask him if you wanna come. I'm sure he'll be fine with it" Alice rambled on.

I shook my head and got out of the car.

"Hey Guys, Well done Edward" Bella said letting us in.

"Hey Bella, Oh what are you doing for the summer ?" Alice asked

"Going to Phoenix seeing my uncle Phil, Edward and I will be yucking it up with all the Major leaguers" Bella said

"Edwards going" Alice said shocked.

I nodded.

"And I felt bad in-case you would be alone all of the time" Alice said

I nodded my head. Dinner went a treat and I was having fun the most fun I has since Christmas.

* * *

R&R please.


	17. Chapter 17:This is'nt the End

**Silence is a Scary Sound**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N : Thank you all for the support **

**Disclaimer - I don't own twilight but if I did Edward would never be in any other fictions but mine. **

Key :- underline - Quotes from the books

_**italics and bold**_ - Writing on paper

**bold** - Text message

_Italics_ - Sign language.

**Ideally I would like you all to read this in half format its better.**

**Chapter 17: This isn't the End, Its the Beginning.**

**Bella POV**

Summer Vacation was a blast, Edward and I was having so much fun, today were going home for a week then to our colleges. I'm in a dorm and Edward, Alice and Jasper is sharing a home.

I felt my shoulder being tapped, I turned around and Edward was wanting to talk.

_Thank you for this wonderful summer _

"Its my pleasure just keep the embarrassing stories to yourself and I will as well" I said

_Can you sign I dont want people to stare thinking, he can hear but cant speak._

I understand that.

_Sure that's fine, I'm glad you were balling it like a pro with uncle Phil, he likes you you know._

_Your uncle Phil is amazing, Your the one who can ball it like a pro, I have never seen you run without hitting the ground_

_Hey you cheeky sod, Just because I cant walk across a flat surface without falling don't mean I don't fall with running. _

_I wasnt cheeky. _

The conversations went like that for the week, Today Edward, Alice and Jasper is leaving for New Hampshire as its a four day drive, Alice got her car shipped, so Jasper and Edward is driving theirs

I'm at the Cullen's to wish them a goodbye.

"Bella remember to Email and call whenever you have time" Alice said

"You to missy" I said hugging Alice.

"Come dear we need to go" Jasper said

"Oi you, aren't you going to give me a hug here, after all of the matchmaking huh" I said to Jasper.

He cam out of his truck and hugged me.

"I'm going to miss you Squirt, Em and Rose texted an hour ago saying that's them in Seattle" Jasper said

"Yeah I got that text aswell, Ill miss you to remember summer all in Seattle for the wedding and see me" I said.

Jasper let me go and went back to his car

"Well see you on the road Edward" He said and started his car and drove away with Alice.

_Bella I will miss you _

_Hey so Will I but remember your invited to Dad and Evelyn's Wedding summer next year, Edward Please dont forget to write to me. Please_

_I Wont, Ive gotta got Bella, I will text you on the road when we have pit stops. _

_Thank you _

I hugged Edward the same current we always have run through us. I kissed his cheek and handed him a gift bag with a photo album I put together of all of us together.

"Do not look in there until your first stop, at least I know I'm not there to see your face. bye" I said and went to my car and drove home, I'm the last one to leave, I'm only driving to Seattle, Emmett and I decided to rent the house out to others. all of our stuff is at Evelyn and Dads waiting on our return home or in our apartments.

As I get in the door, the tears run freelly down my face.

**Hey Squirt, thanks for the Albums Love Emmett and Rose x**

**Hey Bella Thanks for the Albums Love Alice and Jasper x**

Seem well no-one listens to me well apart from Edward. I lay on the couch and stared at the blank TV, I'm temporally living with Dad until Thursday. I'm going to miss the days at ours with Dinners, baseball games everything.

The Door Bell goes, I know Evelyn and Dad is working to save for the wedding. I get up and answer the door.

Edward is stood in the door step.

_You left without me giving you this. _

Edward said handing a box.

_I would like you to open it just now please._

I opened the box and inside it is a book and a disc.

_The book and disc are together, there my compositions and recording of them all. Its to remind you that I'm always here no matter where I am. _

"Thank you Edward" I said through the tears.

_I really need to go Jasper said he would wait for me in Seattle _

"Go, 8 months and well be together again" I said ."This isnt the End its the beginning" I added.

Edward nodded and walked away. That's what I'm going to keep telling myself this isn't the End its the Beginning.

Its been Four days since the gang split up and I'm in my dorm room finishing my unpacking, today ill be meeting my dorm mate.

"Hi Im Rachel Black"

I turned around there stood Rachel Black Jacobs sister.

"Rachel its Bella Swan" I said

"It is you Jacob would be stoked I'm your dorm mate" Rachel said

"Dont hes a friend and I dont want him to be a stalker" I said

"Don't worry, Where is the rest of the gang. Emmett Rose and Jasper" Rachel said

"Emmett and Rose is in Chicago and Jasper is in New Hampshire with Alice and Edward" I said

"Oh the twins who moved last year" Rachel said

"Yeah" I said.

"I cant believe this, this is the perfect beginning" Rachel said.

"Hell yeah its the perfect beginning" I said.

Yeah it isn't the End its a perfect beginning this is what this is.

* * *

R&R please.


	18. Chapter 18: Its not Goodbye

**Silence is a Scary Sound**

**By Charly AKA Smut Princess**

**A/N : Thank you all for the support This is the last chapter and The sequal Is being currently written its called Speaking Out **

**Disclaimer - I don't own twilight but if I did Edward would never be in any other fictions but mine. **

Key :- underline - Quotes from the books

_**italics and bold**_ - Writing on paper

**bold** - Text message

_Italics_ - Sign language.

**Ideally I would like you all to read this in half format its better.**

**Chapter 18: It's not Goodbye, Its see you soon**

**Edward POV**

Summer vacation was amazing I found out alot about Bella like she can hit the ball out the park. Phil Dawyer can Pitch a great curve ball, Me I just enjoyed being the greatest Short stop. The flight back to home, Bella and I was talking about the whole summer.

I'm in my room packing the last of my things. I take one look at the Disc I compiled of the songs I have written with our friendship. I was in the middle of finishing the book. Well mom is shes finishing the cover for me as Alice doesn't know that I have did this for Bella. Tomorrow is the day Jasper, Alice and I are starting our journey to New Hampshire, Emmett and Rosalie is leaving for Chicago in the morning.

"Hi Edward, I finished that project you set me"

_Hi mom thanks, I hope Bella loves it. _

"She will son, she will" Mom said giving me the box with the book in it.

I opened it and looked int he box, the book was prefect, I slipped the disc I recorded in it with it and closed the lid. I handed mom the ribbon I wanted on it. She tied it in the knot I like .

"There you go son" Mom said

_Thank you mom, its amazing. _

"Edward could I put some things in your car, Jasper has a truck and I don't what theses things wet in case its starts raining." Alice said barging in, mom lifts the box.

"Thank you son for doing this" Mom said taking the box with me.

"What was that ?" Alice said

_Mom wanted to surprise dad with something, I was just tying the knot on the box for her, it depends on how much as I have to pack some of my favourite cd's and Dvds you know, aswell as my clothes I want to take with me. My keyboard since I cant take my piano with me. _

"Its my cd collecting and my hair appliances that's all cos if my clothes get wet there easy to wash again" Alice said .

_Sure_

"Thanks Edward" Alice said hugging me. she dashed out of my room.

Its the day of us leaving Bella came up after Emmett and Rosalie leaving, Her and Emmett is renting their home out to a couple who is having their first child and need to get up on their feet. So they were living with Charlie and Evelyn who had gotten engaged during summer vacation.

Bella was hugging Alice goodbye, I planned it with Alice so I was the last one to say goodbye. I have accomplished everything my fears has been realised, Everyone knows they all have been apart of Dr Jacksons experiments. this is truely the best Beginning. Its not Goodbye, Its see you soon.

Bella made a joke about matchmaking and is not hugging Jasper. Its coming to be me soon I have Bellas gift im my car ready to give her.

_Bella I will miss you _

I Looked at my feet and kept chanting this isn't goodbye this is see you soon.

_Hey so Will I but remember your invited to Dad and Evelyn's Wedding summer next year, Edward Please dont forget to write to me. Please_

I love it when she signs to me, I know this is hard for her she will be in Seattle.

_I Wont, Ive gotta got Bella, I will text you on the road when we have pit stops. _

I chickened out, Alice and Jasper is looking.

_Thank you _

Bella took me in a tight embrace and that electric shock is running through us. She kissed my cheek and hands me a gift bag just like she did with Alice.

"Do not look in there until your first stop, atleast I know I'm not there to see your face. bye" Bella said

I watched her drive away. Mom stood at the door.

"Go Edward you worked so hard on that gift" she said.

_Drive ahead, I will catch up in Seattle_

Alice nodded and I seen her telling Jasper. I got in my car and Drove to Charlie and Evelyn's. I see Bella's car parked.

I took the box out and went to the door and Knocked on it, I stood and waitied for Bella to answer. She opened the door with red blotchy eyes, I know she was going to take it hard.

_You left without me giving you this. _

I held the box out at Bella, she took it and nodded and looked at it.

_I would like you to open it just now please._

Bella opened the box, I seen confusion in her eyes.

_The book and disc are together, there my compositions and recording of them all. Its to remind you that Im always here no matter where I am. _

"Thank you Edward" Bella said through the tears.

_I really need to go Jasper said he would wait for me in Seattle _

"Go, 8 months and well be together again" Bella said ."This isnt the End its the beginning" she added.

I nodded and went back in my car and drove out of forks. This isn't goodbye this is see you soon.

The four day drive was hetic, but we finally made it to New Hampshire. We are just started unpacking.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Why does Bella get a disc and I don't get one" Alice called.

I closed my room door to drown out Alice's Squeals, As I go through my things unpacking I came across a gift bag. I looked in it, Its a book, I opened it and its a scrap book, I flicked through the pages and seen it was beautifully done. I took it and ran out of my room and shoved the book infront of Alice eyes

"Yeah we all got one from Bella" Alice said

I opened it.

"This is different, she has made a scrap book of everything, of us when we turned ten Wow" Alice said. flicking through the scrap book.

On the last page was still Blank but written on it said _'Reunion' _Of who though that's what I want know.

Its Not goodbye its see you soon.

* * *

R&R please.


End file.
